


Bring on the Nanny

by lou1992



Series: Nanny Troubles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Double Penetration, Eren is a nanny, Eren/Reiner relationship is not the end game, Erwin has a monster dick, Gentle Sex, Levi and Erwin are married, Levi and Erwin run a fashion company, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, They have a child, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou1992/pseuds/lou1992
Summary: You can't run a business and take care of a baby at the same time as Erwin and Levi soon learn. Bring in Eren, a nanny that Erwin hired behind Levi's back. The couple realized their growing affections for the younger man too late. But, then they're given a chance, how will they go about it?





	Bring on the Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I thought I was never going to get this done. I don't know anything about fashion and what goes into it so I have my own version of it and if it's wrong, oh well. I really liked writing this one and hope you all enjoy reading it. There's a lot of sex in this one and i hope you all enjoy that.

“You… what?” 

The tall blond man in front of him sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, dark circles starting to form around those baby blues. “Levi,” he sighed.

The smaller, black haired man growled, eyes wide and angry. “You hired a nanny without talking to me first? Yurik may have your blood, but I’m his father too; don’t I get a say?”

The blond pulled his hand down his face and leaned back against the kitchen counter, placing his mug onto the marble top. “We’ve talked many times about this, but you don’t like the woman who runs the day care in our building, nor do you trust any other day care centers. Everyone we trust has their own life and jobs to care for that they can’t constantly be around Yurik. So the only option you left me with was a nanny and I didn’t tell you because I knew you would react like this.”

“Of course I would react like this! You hired a stranger to care for our child behind my back! I thought we were doing ok with what we’re doing now.” Levi was furious and felt his face heat up because of it, but he tried to keep himself under control.

“What we were doing was not ok,” Erwin replied as he gazed upon his small husband, voice tight and commanding. “Bringing Yurik with us to work was not ok, it only caused more problems. He was constantly distracting us from our work, something we can’t afford right now, and his crying echoing in the office didn’t help company morale.”

Levi had to agree with Erwin on that. During their son’s first two-three months of life, Yurik would cry countless times during the day because of hunger, a wet diaper, he was tired and needed rocked, or he had gas. Yurik often had a hard time passing gas and ended up with stomach aches that would have him crying for hours. Luckily, one of their employees, who was a father of four, showed them a few tricks on how to help. Then there were the cluster night feeds that lasted two to three hours at night with the constant crying before Yurik finally fell asleep, usually before eleven if they were lucky. 

The late nights and the lack of sleep often put Levi and Erwin in terrible moods, adding to the stress they already had with running a company. Worst of all, their sex life had gone down to nothing but a quick hand job here and there. They had no time or energy to do anything more. Whenever they tried to go further if they had the energy, Yurik would wake up and cut them short with his irritable crying.

Levi calmed down and rubbed his face; it was too early in the morning for this. “Cant we find someone we know and trust to look after him? This stranger could be anyone.”

“Actually, this stranger is Armin’s best friend from childhood,” Erwin said before taking a sip from his cup, grimacing at the now cold liquid. 

“Wait, you spoke to Armin about this before me?” Anger filled the smaller man again, feeling betrayed.

Erwin shook his head lazily. “He heard me mumbling to myself late one night and suggested his friend Eren. Who, by the way has experience with kids and is very good with them. Plus, my skyp chat with him went very well.”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep breathe, trying to calm down again. “When will he be here today?”

“Around nine if his plane lands on time.” The blond looked at the clock on the oven and saw it was close to nine already.

Normally, they would have been at work already for two hours, but Erwin had reset their alarms last night without telling Levi. They woke up an hour ago and had just gotten finished dressing before Erwin dropped the nanny bomb, interrupting Levi’s rant on being late to work after making them each a cup of coffee.

Erwin stepped away from the counter and stood in front of his husband, placing his hands over Levi’s shoulders as he tried to give a reassuring smile. But his eyes were dull from exhaustion and the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “This will be good for us. We might even be able to catch up on some sleep.”

Levi let out a small huff, crossing his arms as he tried to believe Erwin.

Those large hands slid down Levi’s shoulders and over his arms before running over his waist, pulling the smaller man to his chest. “And maybe,” Erwin started, voice deep and growing husky, “we can start having fun again in the bedroom.” His hands slid down until they cupped Levi’s cheeks through his trousers.

Levi smirked and hummed as those hands began to squeeze him, pulling him closer to the blond’s hips. “That… would be amazing.” He placed his hands on Erwin’s hips and chuckled when the blond began kissing his neck softly.

A ring of the doorbell had them jumping away from each other and look towards the door with its’ foggy glass, oval shaped window that took up most of the door’s middle. There was a silhouette blocking the window from outside and Levi had to guess it was the nanny.

Erwin straightened out his vest and his tie before making his way to the front door. He swung it open and it blocked Levi’s view of who was on the other side. “Hello Eren, I’m glad you could make it, please come in,” Erwin said as he stepped aside before closing the door behind a very tall man.

“You have a lovely home,” the stranger said as he looked around the open space of the kitchen and sitting room. “It’s not what I was expecting.”

Levi’s eyes widened when his eyes fell on the new nanny, throat tightening up. The nanny, Eren, was tall, almost as tall as Erwin, but his body was more lean unlike the blond’s. His long, dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few shorter strands falling over his forehead and around his temples. Teal colored eyes sat in a narrow face, skin lightly tanned, and Levi couldn’t help bit think the stranger had a perfectly set nose.

“-I was expecting it to be bigger, honestly,” Eren said, bringing Levi back to reality. “Not that I’m trying to imply anything or be rude! I was just surprised is all,” the nanny quickly added in, giving a nervous chuckle.

Erwin waved it away with a polite smile. “While we enjoy our space, we didn’t find the need for a large home… well, larger, I suppose.”

Their home was two stories with three bedrooms upstairs and the living room, sitting room, kitchen, and TV room downstairs; a bathroom on each floor. Well, two upstairs if you counted the master bathroom. The house sat on five acres of wooded land down a long dirt road just fifteen miles from the city, overlooking a river. While the house was a nice size, they could have gone for a bigger one with the kind of money they make, but both didn’t feel the need nor wanted to spend money on useless things to show off their wealth. They liked the area and built the house they wanted.

“It still is very beautiful,” Eren said as he continued to look around before his eyes settled on Levi. He grinned widely and walked over with his hand stretched out. “You must be Levi! Nice to meet you, I’m Eren.”

Levi took the hand and shook it. “Hm.”

The smile on Eren’s face fell just a bit.

Erwin rolled his eyes behind Eren before stepping in. “Yes, this is my husband Levi and my work partner. He’s usually better behaved,” he received a glare from the Raven haired man, “he’s just a bit grumpy today.”

Levi gave the blond a blank stare, slowly blinking. “We’ll talk about this at the office.”

Erwin just gave his stupid polite smile and patted his small husband on the shoulder as he went into the kitchen to prepare another cup of coffee. “Want a cup, Eren?”

Eren, who had been glancing between the two, nodded. “Sure… I didn’t come at a bad time, did I?”

Levi debated on saying yes, but Erwin was quick and answered with a no. The nanny’s shoulders relaxed some, but he still looked uncertain as he continued to stand awkwardly in front of Levi. The smaller of the three huffed and motioned Eren to sit down at the table, following behind him to sit across from him. Erwin sat down next to his husband after handing Eren his coffee along with a small tray of creamer and various sweetener packets.

“So, let’s get this conversation started,” Levi said blankly as he placed one leg over the other while leaning back in his chair.

...

“I like him,” Levi stated as he grumpily watched the countryside turn into metal and concrete from the car window, sounding disappointed. “Dammit, I like him.” That morning, he and Erwin had spent the next hour after Yurik woke up, hungry and needing a diaper changed, interviewing Eren even though the blond had done so a month before. But it was more for the sake of Levi, to help calm his nerves and mind of something bad happening to Yurik. Even now his mind was wondering back to his son, coming up with all kind of scenarios that could be happening to Yurik. “He’s so polite and down to earth, asking all the right questions. And he handled Yurik so well.”

“Yet you sound disappointed,” Erwin chimed in as he turned onto the freeway. He gave Levi a quick glance and his face softened at the look on his husband’s own. The blond placed a hand on the raven’s before lacing their fingers. “Its going to be ok. I had Zoe do a background check on him and he’s safe. And we can trust Armin’s judgement. If it doesn’t work out today, we’ll fire him and find some other way to handle Yurik.”

“Hm.” Levi doesn’t turn, but he enjoys the feeling of their conjoined hands. Erwin’s comforting words did nothing to ease him though and his mind did not calm.

The blond let out a small sigh before saying, “I didn’t want to tell you this, but I had security cameras installed in the house last week and it’s connected to my phone so I can check up on him whenever.”

Levi slowly turned his head to stare at his husband for the first time in almost thirty minutes. At first, anger filled him for Erwin going behind his back again before being replaced with appreciation as he pulled the blond’s phone out of his pocket, seeing a new app on it. He clicked on it and only had to wait a few seconds before several camera angles popped up on the screen, showing various parts of the house. When he swiped to the left or right, more angles filled the screen and Levi was able to see the whole house other than the bedrooms. Other than Yurik's of course.

Right now, Eren was busy playing with Yurik on the floor of the living room. Their six month old was laughing loudly as the nanny gave his cute little belly a raspberry. Yurik’s laughter echoed in the small car, making Levi and Erwin smile. For some reason, seeing their son smiling and laughing made the smaller man relax, especially when Eren hugged the baby to his chest and kissing a chubby cheek.

“Goodness, you’re so cute!” the nanny exclaimed as Yurik continued to squeal. “I just gotta hold you and squeeze you.”

Levi exited out and replaced the phone back in Erwin's coat pocket, his mind finally quieted and he was able to enjoy the ride to work. “Put it on my phone and I’ll forgive you for everything.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Everything huh? Even that time at the lodge?”

“No,” Levi quickly answered before Erwin even finished his question, face blank.

The blond chuckled as they entered the parking complex beneath their business. He hesitated to exit after he parked, catching his small husband’s questioning eyes. Erwin looked into Levi’s dark gray eyes, something hidden within them as he set his jaw, face guarded. “Yurik will be ok and we will be able to get more work done without him distracting us.” Was he trying to comfort him or himself? “We can’t afford to be sidetracked right now. I will put the app on your phone if you only use it sparingly.”

“Ok.” Levi handed the blond his phone, getting it back when it started to download. He’ll try to keep his face out of his phone, but no promises. He knew Erwin was as nervous as he was, but his tall husband was better at keeping his cool when it came to Yurik… most times.

They both got out and entered the elevator to the top floor of the four stories, warehouse like brick building. Upon reaching their floor, they entered the large open room with people flurrying about. Clothes and material samples littering desks, long tables, and racks. Sewing machines were in constant motion as seamstresses and seamsters hurried to finish their clothing project before the new fashion magazine came out next week.

No one stopped or questioned their bosses on why they were late, completely ignoring them to focus on their work as they passed by. Levi went straight to his desk hidden away in a small office, just enough space for his own projects. Erwin went in the opposite direction to his own to make needed phone calls and whatever else the blond did. Levi could never stay focus enough on what his husband did despite being work partners for six years.

Their business involved fashion, from underwear to hospital scrubs. Nothing was out of their reach, dipping their toes into everything and reaching places as far as Europe and Russia. Their once small idea that started in the basement of Erwin’s parents' home developed into a huge clothing line with many sister shops around the world. Levi managed the styles and development while Erwin handled everything else. This was their dream and they have come so far, working themselves to the bone for it.  
Levi took in a deep breath, letting the smell of old versus new cling to his nostrils as he smiled small. He loved it and it relaxed him; this was where he was most happy other than Erwin’s arms. Cloth samples and fabric spools piled up high above his head, some new and others he had forgotten about. It was an organized mess, but he loved it. The dark haired man grabbed his sketch book and large box of pencils, ready to draw out a new suit design when there was a tentative knock on his door.

“Come in,” Levi called out.

A skinny, blond haired man opened the door and popped his head in with a careful smile before entering. His once shoulder length hair cut short. “Sorry to disturb you, but I have some messages for you.”

Levi grabbed the small pile of sticky notes from his assistant and thanked him, reading them. It wasn’t until he was on his third note before he realized the blond was still there. “Is there anything else, Armin?”

Armin poked his index fingers together nervously as he said, “I noticed that Yurik wasn’t with you today. Does that mean Eren has arrived?”

Levi narrowed his eyes for a moment before remembering that Erwin had said that Armin and Eren were best friends. “Yes, he is. Today is a test drive to see how well he does.”

“Would you mind if I visited him during lunch?” Armin asked, eyes hopeful and smile gentle.

“No, I don’t mind, but you wouldn’t be visiting for very long since lunch is only an hour break and I live almost twenty minutes away.” Levi couldn’t tell the blond otherwise. He knew what it was like moving away from a childhood friend and not seeing them for years. That was how he knew he loved Erwin when they saw each other again after his husband came back from college. Levi still had a two years left before he too could go to college back then and follow Erwin, but he never ended up going due to money issues. The way he felt when Erwin purposefully looked for him when he returned was… hard to explain.

“I don’t mind,” Armin quickly replied. “I just really want to see him and catch up with him for a few minutes.”

Levi could understand that. “Ok, but don’t think I’ll be easy on you if you’re late. You help keep this place running and I can’t afford you to be side tracked.”

The young blond straightened and nodded, looking serious. “Yes sir!”

“Good. Now go… please.” If it were anyone else, the darker haired man wouldn’t have added the please… Or the small smile.

“Yes sir!” Armin was quick to exit and start shouting off demands to the other workers, something that Levi usually did.

It was nice to have a break once in a while.

Levi went back to his sketch, but his inspiration was gone. All this talk about Eren had his fingers twitch to his phone as he tried to concentrate on his drawing. Yet nothing was coming to him. He had something when he first arrived, but now it vanished and was replaced by the nanny’s beautiful face. Levi grabbed his phone and pressed on the app.

Yurik was down for his first nap of the day, laying on his stomach and sucking a thumb. Eren was standing up on the kitchen counters and dusting off the top of the cabinets. The young man really took it to heart when Levi said he was a stickler for cleanliness and wanted Eren to clean up after himself. That meant not leaving any dirty dishes out or cleaning up any crumbs or drips from food or drinks and the like. He didn’t mean for Eren to put himself in a dangerous situation, but he couldn’t complain since Levi no longer had the time to clean the house himself anymore.

Levi decided that everything looked in order and put his phone aside, able to concentrate on his sketch once again now that his curiosity was satisfied. He had been working on a new design for a suit jacket for over an hour when there was another knock on his door. He thought it might be Hange and didn’t look up when the door opened after he told them to come in. Instead of a bouncy brunette talking a mile a minute once the door opened, there was an awkward cough to grab his attention.

Levi looked up and kept himself from groaning when he saw who it was. “Reiner, what do you want?” By the way the large man in front of him winced, the raven haired man didn’t do a very good job in hiding the growl from his voice.

Reiner scratched the back of his straw colored hair and wouldn’t meet Levi’s eyes. “I have some designs that I wanted you to look over, hopefully to make up for what happened last month. I know its not much, but maybe it’s a start?” He handed Levi his sketch book and stood nervously in the cramped room.

The smaller man skimmed the pages, hating how impressed he was by the other’s clothing designs. He was still angry with the man, but couldn’t lie when he saw the talent in Reiner’s sketches. He was angry because last month a man from their rival fashion company stole all their hard work and used it for their own fashion magazine. Now they had less two weeks before they had to get everything together before publishing their new magazine.

That man had hidden who he truly worked for and manipulated his way into Reiner’s heart. The large man fell in love with the thief within months and blurted out all the things they had been working on. The betrayal he felt from the one he loved was punishment enough. Reiner didn’t know and it was an accident, but it still cost them. Levi could tell it was eating at the man by the way Reiner would sit at his desk for hours without moving; not eating or even looking as if he even left the place at night.

Levi swallowed his disappointment and handed it back to Reiner. “Very good. We can use three, four, six, and ten in the magazine, but the others need to be tweaked a little. Give one of the seamstress' your ideas and pick out the material. Move, quickly! We’re pressed for time.”

Reiner nodded stoically and left.

Levi sighed and dropped his head into his hands, yawning tiredly. It’s not even noon yet and already it feels like it’s been a long day. He stood up and left his office, passing a few long desks to get to the coffee machine sitting on a folding table under a large window. He picked his favorite K-cup flavor, placed it into the Keurig, and grabbed a chocolate donut as he waited for his coffee.

As he waited and ate, he watched his employees mill about like a bunch of busy bees. Several people were trying on dresses, shirts, jackets, skirts while a seamstress walked around them with pins hanging from their mouths. Clothing that had already gotten the ok were hung on moving racks and taken down to the floor below them for their models to try on and do photo shoots with a certain theme for that month’s magazine. 

Coffee done, Levi went back to his office and started on his sketch again.

…

A ding from his phone had Levi picking it up after forgetting about it for a while. It was an alert that someone had rang the house doorbell. Ah, so Erwin had installed that kind of doorbell too. He unlocked his phone and clicked on the security app to see that it was Armin. Levi looked at the time and saw that it was twenty-four minutes past twelve. Eren, who had been feeding Yurik lunch, opened the door.

“Armin!”

“Eren!”

The two hugged tightly, large grins on their faces. Eren towering over the blond.

“You cut your hair!” Eren exclaimed as he touched Armin’s short hair.

“You let yours grow!” Armin replied, keeping his hands to himself after they were done hugging.

“Geez, how are you? Come in and sit down for a bit.” Eren closed the door behind Armin and the blond followed his friend to the dining room table, but didn’t sit.

“I can’t stay long,” Armin said regretfully. “I can only stay a few minutes before I have to get back to work.”

Eren frowned playfully. “Aww, that sucks.”  
“Sorry.”

“Ahh don’t worry about it. So what have you been doing since we last spoke?” The nanny went back to feeding Yurik, who for some reason like to make noises and babble as he ate.

Armin sat down across from them and checked the time, setting a timer on his phone. “Well, you already know about our work being stolen so there isn’t much to talk about on my side other than getting to work late. Yay. But what’s going on with you? Are you doing ok after…”

Eren frowned and stirred the small spoon in the jar of baby food, waiting for Yurik to swallow his mouthful. “I’ve… been ok. Better now that I’m out of there, but I’m worried about those kids.”

Levi furrowed his eyebrows at this. Was Eren a nanny to another family before he came here? Levi rolled his eyes at himself. Of course Eren was, nanny was his job title. But it appeared something had happened during his time with them that had him upset.

“You did call child services, right?” Armin questioned. 

Levi tilted his head, frowning.

Eren grimaced and nodded. “They went to live with their grandparents. I haven’t heard from or about them since and I’m worried for them.”

“You did the right thing and I’m sure they’re doing great. From what you said, their grandparents sounded like good people.” The blond reached over and set his hand over Eren’s, smiling reassuringly.

“So were the Pattersons when I first met them. What if the grandparents turn out to be just like them?” Eren shook his head and tapped his fingers on the table. “Did I really do the right thing?”

“Yes,” Armin stressed, squeezing Eren’s hand. 

“You and the children could have been seriously hurt if you didn’t do what you did. If you’re that worried about them, I know someone who can find them and check up on them.”

That seemed to calm the brunette down and his shoulders sagged as he let out a deep breath. “Ok, that actually sounds great.”

The alarm on Armin’s phone interrupted them, making them jump.

“Sorry, I need to get going. I’ll text you later and maybe after the whole thing with the magazine is done, I can hang out with you a little longer.” Armin stood up and hugged his friend before leaving.

Levi put his phone aside and went over the two friends’ conversation. So the family Eren was working with before did not have good parents and was even at risk of being hurt. And from the sound of it, Eren didn’t report them until a month ago, probably around the same time Erwin had that secretive interview with the nanny. His husband must know more about the situation and Levi stood up to go talk to him when, speak of the devil, Erwin entered his office and closed the door.

“I’m assuming you watched too,” the large blond stated and motioned for Levi to sit back down.  
Levi did so reluctantly and waited for his husband to continue.

“A month ago, Armin heard me talking to myself about needing a nanny and suggested Eren. Not because Eren was a nanny, though that was part of it, but mostly to get him out of a bad situation.” Erwin paused as he sat back against the smaller man’s desk beside Levi. “The family Eren was working with before were rich and had connections, threatening to place him on the streets if he ever told anyone of what went on in the house. After I told him I would hired him, he took all the video evidence and pictures he had taken over time and gave it to child services along with the police. Sure enough, as soon as he did that and the children were taken away, the father tried to have him killed, using his connections he had to a small gang there. Fortunately for Eren, the gang had at least some morals when it came to children and did nothing. But Eren was still out of work and no one would hire him after the whole incident was settled. So I bought him plane tickets and set up the guest bedroom for him.”

“I wondered where all that money had gone to,” Levi mumbled, remembering when a large sum of cash had been taken out of their bank account and Erwin saying it was a surprise. “You’ve been watching him today too, haven’t you?”

Erwin glanced away guiltily and it was all the answer Levi needed. “Yurik seems to like him.”

“So it would seem.” Levi gave him a hard stare before sighing, leaning his head back to stare up at the ceiling. “I’m still pissed at you.”

“I thought you said you forgave me.”

Levi lifted his head to see the blond smiling at him teasingly. “I said no such thing.”

Erwin looked at him, eyes roaming over his small frame. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

Levi felt himself grow hot when Erwin asked him, voice low and husky, eyes filled with want. It’s been a while since they last touched each other properly and the stress was finally getting to him. He smirked and spread his thighs. “Oh, I’m sure I can think of something.” He placed a hand on his husband’s thigh and rubbed a thumb through the pant leg.

Before anything could go any further, there was a sudden knock on the door, quick and urgent. Levi jumped and pulled his hand away as Erwin went back to the other side of the desk just as the door opened. Whoever was on the other side of the door decided they couldn’t wait for them to answer. 

“We have an emergency downstairs with one of the models! She’s threatening to quit after she ripped up her dress!” a close haircut employee exclaimed as he stared at his bosses worriedly.

Levi would have let her quit and found a new one easily, but they didn’t have time. “Fine, I’ll be right down,” he growled lowly in annoyance.

Erwin stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. “Ill handle it; you finish your work.”

Levi didn’t protest and stayed as the other two left, thankful to let someone else handle it. He grabbed his sketch book and settled back in his seat, flipping through the pages to figure out which one would be the best to go in this month’s magazine. The theme was blue and black, the seduction of night, and there were quite a few suits, dresses, and other outfits already going through the process of being made. But there was one that only he trusted in himself to make and he had been working on it night and day before he finally felt satisfied with it.

Just one more little detail aaaand finished! Levi looked at it and gave a small smile at his work. Erwin was his inspiration for this, already imagining his husband in it. He was already drooling. He liked the Victorian style gentlemen suits and used it with his own little twist. He had to get started on it now and finish it before the week was over.

Levi looked through the stacks of fabrics before settling on a spool of sleek black and shimmering midnight blue. He took them out to the seamstress' section of the room and found an empty sewing machine and an unused adjustable, male mannequin. He knew Erwin’s measurements by heart, having made all his husband’s clothing, and began his work.

…

It was late by the time Levi and Erwin made it home. The lights were off, the curtains closed, and the doors and windows locked. Erwin unlocked the door, reset the security alarm, and sat his leather shoulder bag on the floor next to the front door. They were both extremely tired and hungry, but didn’t have the energy to make anything right now. The smaller man went into the kitchen and turned on the light to get a glass of water when he noticed two plates covered in plastic wrap with a note on top of one.

Levi unwrapped one and his mouth watered at the sight of chicken, mashed potatoes, and cooked asparagus. The note said to cook for a minute on high and Levi obeyed, covering the plate with a paper towel so it wouldn’t splatter everywhere, and nuked it. He made sure to open the microwave door before it beeped, not wanting to risk waking anyone up. Erwin was right behind him and stole the plate from Levi, much to his annoyance, and sat at the table. When the second plate was done, he joined the blond at the table and stuffed his face, groaning at the deliciousness of it.

The flush of the bathroom upstairs alerted them that Eren was awake. Footsteps on the wooden stairs soon followed and the nanny appeared, hair in disarray, not noticing the other two in the room. He walked right past them and into the kitchen with a water bottle, filling it up. He was only wearing a pair of sweats and no shirt, showing the lean muscles of his chest, stomach, and back. Levi couldn’t help but look, finding the dimples of Eren’s lower back appealing.

When Eren turned around, he jumped and almost dropped his bottle. “Holy- when did you guys get here?”

“A little while ago,” Erwin answered before using a napkin to wipe off his mouth. “Thank you for the food.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” The brunette yawned. “Well, good night.” Eren made his way back upstairs before pausing, still within sight. “Thanks for, you know, everything.” He quickly finished the stairs and went back to bed.

Levi raised a brow and eyed Erwin. The thank you felt more than just gratitude. “Does he know about the cameras?”

“I told him after I had them installed,” the blond replied as he stood up, grabbing his and Levi’s plate to put them in the dishwasher.

“He must have known that we were watching when he spoke to Armin. Otherwise he wouldn’t have sounded so… pitiful when he thanked us. More specifically you.”

“Pitiful? I don’t know about that.”

Levi stood up and stretched his back, stretching his arms out as he yawned. “I don’t know the right word for it, but he sounded more than just thankful.”

The blond shrugged and headed upstairs with his husband right behind him. “Well, we did pull him out of a bad situation and gave him a fresh start.”

Levi kept quiet as he undressed, getting in the bed naked. Erwin followed, naked as well. It was dark and no natural light shined through the window, but Levi could still see the outline of his husband’s body and their conversation from earlier popped into his head. He felt himself become hard and scooted in close, pressing it against Erwin’s hip.

“Really? And here I thought you were too tired,” Erwin teased in a whisper, turning onto his side to face Levi. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

Levi groaned and pressed his body flushed against the blond’s, their heats trapped between their bodies and pressed against each other. The smaller man lifted a leg over Erwin’s and began moving his hips against his husband’s. “Just like this, I just want to feel you.” Even though he couldn’t see it, he knew Erwin was smirking.

“Ok.” The blond held his husband close and thrust his hips against Levi’s, becoming hard himself.

Levi loved moments like this, where their touches weren’t hurried and were soft and lazy. Their size difference was also kind of a kink for him. Erwin’s bigger, stronger body wrapped around his smaller one turned him on. Levi pressed his hands over Erwin’s pecs before shoving his face into them, blushing as he inhaled his husband scent. He loved the blond’s chest, loved the hard muscle hidden beneath the soft skin and the scent coming from the sweat that gathered between them. And those nipples, a few shades darker than the blonds skin tone, almost brown. Levi licked his lips before latching onto one, suckling it.

“Ah, Levi,” Erwin moaned quietly. “You’ve always had a thing for my chest.”

The smaller man knew he was being teased, but didn’t care. “They’re so sexy and delicious.” He continued his suckling, switching from one to the other. At one point he thought of what it would be like if Erwin could lactate and sucked harder.

“Ouch, Levi.”

The raven lapped at the sore nipple in apology before sucking on it again, this time more softly. His breathing became labored and had to pull away, trying to keep his voice quiet as he felt himself getting closer to coming. Hearing Erwin breathing the same way turned him on and hugged the blond tightly, grinding harder against him.

“You ready?” Erwin asked as he slipped a hand wet with spit between their bodies to grab both of their cocks.

Levi gasped and shoved his face into his husband’s shoulder to muffle his voice, squeezing his eyes shut. It didn’t take long before he came, the thick substance covering Erwin’s hand and splattering against their stomachs. The blond soon followed and grunted, eyes tightly shut. They stayed that way as they panted, exhaustion over coming them and they soon feel asleep in each other’s arms.

…

Levi felt his knees go weak, using the table close to him to keep himself upright as he listened to the many excited conversations going on around him. The new magazine was a hit and they beat their rivals by a lot. Finally, they can relax and go back to the easy pace like before. Of course they’ll still have crazy moments, but hopefully not like the past month. Levi nodded in gratitude for their hard work and ordered several dozen pizzas and calzones to celebrate, pulling out a bottle of bourbon from beneath his desk.

Eren was there with Yurik, having brought Levi and Erwin a lunch that they had “forgotten”-something they often did to make Eren come in so they could see their son, letting the nanny borrow their backup vehicle- before realizing what was going on and hugged his two bosses, congratulating them. The nanny ended up staying a little while, eating some pizza and meeting several employees, making a few friends that Armin introduced him to. Reiner was last and the two seemed to hit off pretty well. Levi was glad that Eren was finally making some friends until he noticed the way the nanny would twirl a strand of hair that he let loose today, and act shyly when Levi knew he was not.

Reiner was also laying it on thick, arms crossed over his chest so that his biceps bulged, a flirtatious smirk planted on his face. He must have said something funny or flattering for Eren blushed lightly and giggled. Yurik was passed out in his stroller beside them, mouth making small sucking motions.

“Do my eyes deceive me or is Reiner crushing hard for the babysitter?” an annoying voice said beside him.

Levi grimaced and didn’t bother to look, keeping his eyes on the flirting men. “It would appear so.” He could feel her eyes on him and sighed. “What do you want, Hange?” He finally turned to look and frowned when he saw the serious look on her face.

The tall woman adjusted her glasses, looking around and saw no one was paying attention, before leaning down to whisper into his ear. “I found where the Patterson children are and that they are doing ok. I even found a number. Should I tell Armin about my findings?”

When Armin went to Zoe for help, Levi stepped in afterwards and told Hange to let him know first before going to the smaller blond incase something had happened to the children that would upset Eren. Upon hearing the good news, however, made him relax and nod. The woman left to find Armin and Levi went back to staring at Reiner and Eren. 

The nanny was writing on a sticky note before handing it to the larger man with a wink. Reiner took it with a small smile. Eren left soon after, waving goodbye to Levi and Erwin before hugging Armin, who stopped him. Most likely about to tell him what Zoe had found. Levi was right in thinking that because the brunette suddenly had a large grin on his face and hugged the blond tightly one last time before leaving.

“I think he and Reiner would be hot together,” Zoe said, once again beside him and making him cringe.

“Don’t you have some assistant stuff you need to be doing for Erwin?” Levi grumbled, walking towards the table lined with pizza boxes.

Hange followed him but didn’t grab anything, already had her fill of the cheesy disks. “I’m on break right now and I wanted to see you for a bit.”

“More like annoy me now that you have the chance to.” Levi took a bite of his pizza and went to go back to his office.

“Oh my… looks like I should take my leave.” Zoe suddenly disappeared, making Levi lift an eyebrow in confusion.

He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders and was being pushed towards Erwin’s office. The door was already open and he was shoved in roughly, almost dropping his plate of food. He turned to growl at his husband, who undoubtedly was the one who pushed him, before snapping his mouth shut, eyes widening. Erwin had closed the door and locked it before loosening his tie, his pupils dilated and face flushed. This wasn’t the first time they had sex in the blond’s office nor was it the first time Erwin became extremely horny after a week’s worth of stress, but never at the same time.

Levi knew that if he didn’t say no now, his ass was in trouble. He should say no because of the large group of noisy workers out there, who could at any minute need them for something. But the way Erwin stalked over to him as he unbuttoned his shirt cuffs, eyes never leaving him, well… how could Levi possible say no.

…

Months seemed to pass quickly and before they knew it, they were celebrating Yurik’s first birthday. They decided to take the weekend off to spend some much needed time with their son, letting Armin and Hange take control while they were gone. This also gave Eren time to spend with his boyfriend Reiner, spending the night at his place. They hardly saw Eren during that time… until on Sunday night, they saw too much of him.

On Sunday morning, they decided to head up to the cabin they purchased not long ago that was a bit closer to town, going to stay the night and leave for work early the next morning and bring Yurik with them. Eren would pick him up after lunch at the work place and bring him back home. But, Sunday night came and Yurik became a little monster, not falling asleep and crying loudly.

It was late when they left and made sure to keep quiet when they entered the house, glad that Yurik fell asleep during the car ride. However, as they started up the stairs, they heard that they didn’t need to be quiet. Both the parents flushed as they became aware that Eren was definitely awake and not alone in his room.

Deciding to stay quiet, they put Yurik to bed, glad he didn’t fuss when he was laid down, and walked passed Eren’s door to head to their bedroom and block out the grunting and moans coming from within the brunette’s room. But the door was open just enough for Levi to peek in as he walked by, making him pause. Erwin was behind him and ran into Levi when he stopped. The blond was about to question his husband when he too peeked inside.

The lamp on the night stand was on dim, showing a side view of the two naked bodies moving together. Eren was on top, riding Reiner with hands planted on the larger man’s chest, head thrown back. By the sweat on their bodies and flushed skin, they had been at this for a while. A teal colored eyes suddenly spotted them from the corner of his eye and he winked with a smirk.

Levi gulped before he felt himself being pushed along and into his and Erwin’s room, eyes still wide at what he just saw. He looked down and saw he had a boner, flushing in embarrassment. Unconsciously, Levi undressed and slid into bed, glad he could no longer hear Eren or Reiner. Erwin slid in beside him, both looking up at the ceiling and unable to sleep.

“That was…” Levi started.

“Hot,” Erwin finished, surprising both of them.  
Seeing Eren like that was unexpected. Yes, they allowed Reiner to come over that night after the brunette had asked and knew what was going to happen while they were gone, they just didn’t expect to see it for themselves… and be turned on by it. But a sudden thought came to him that maybe this wasn’t so sudden, but came about gradually.

“During Eren’s and Reiner’s relationship, have you ever felt jealous?” Levi asked, keeping his eyes towards the ceiling.

“… yes,” Erwin answered quietly.

“In what way?” The smaller man was already sure what the blond was jealous of but he had to hear it.

“When I see them hold hands, I want it to be us that are holding his hands. Or when they kiss, I want to be the one kissing him. And even now, I want to be the one he’s riding.”

Levi shivered at the last comment, already envisioning the scene in his head. “Me too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. He’s just so…”

“Perfect?”

“Yeah.”

Erwin hummed. “He’s been an absolute pleasure to be around and he’s so good with Yurik, I feel like we should be in a relationship with him by now.” The blond turned on his side to face the smaller man as Levi turned his head to gaze back. “I never wanted to tell you these things because I was afraid of what your reaction would be. But hearing you feel the same makes me happy. Like we both got a weight off our chest.”

“Hm. But he’s taken, happily so.”

Erwin nodded, looking just as disappointed as Levi felt. “We can’t get in the way of that. It’d be selfish of us.”

“I’m a pretty selfish man, but you’re right. As much as I hate to admit it.” Levi let out a sigh and turned onto his stomach, getting comfortable. 

“Lets get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.”

…

The next morning was awkward. Eren and Yurik were still asleep when Erwin and Levi awoke. It was an hour before they had to get up, but they couldn’t fall back to sleep. Not wanting to waste this chance given to them, they pulled each other close and brought each other to completion before taking a shower together. Dressed, they went downstairs to see Eren at the stove, already making breakfast, but no Yurik. He must still be sleeping.

Eren must have felt their presence because he suddenly spun around and stared at them nervously, the air becoming awkward. “G-good morning! I hope you don’t mind that I made a breakfast pizza.”

The married couple just lifted an eyebrow simultaneously and Eren’s shoulders drooped, head dropping before he straightened to look them in the eye.

“Look, about last night… I’m sorry.”

“Why? We already said he was allowed to come over and we knew what was going to happen while we were gone. You’re a man and you have needs like the rest of us,” Levi said as he took a seat at the table.

“But it’s not my house. I may live here, but it was rude to do something like that under your roof and I’m sorry. I was just so drunk and then I fucking winked at you.” Eren dropped his head into his hands in embarrassment. “Oh god.”

Erwin made his way to the nanny and placed a reassuring hand over Eren’s shoulder, making the other look up. “Its ok, Eren. We’re not upset. Sure we saw a little more than we bargained for, but you were drunk as you said and with your boyfriend.”

God does that make Levi want to rip somebody’s head off.

“Levi and I know a thing or two about drunken sex,” Erwin continued in a low voice, making Eren blush.

“Huh? What are you saying Erwin?” Levi growled, not wanting to talk about their sex life to the nanny even though they wanted to have sex with him.

“Nothing, Levi dearest.” Erwin gave an innocent smile that the smaller man knew it was far from it. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“Fine.”

…

Another month passed and another special day was celebrated; Eren’s birthday. He had two parties done for him, one from their employees and then a special one with just Eren, his boyfriend, Levi, Erwin, and Yurik. The married couple met up with the nanny and Reiner at a small, but expensive, restraunt. It was Levi’s favorite and hoped that Eren would like it too.

The hostess sat them in a back booth and brought them a highchair for Yurik, who was surprisingly behaving himself. It was a little awkward with Reiner there, Levi and Erwin not having spent much time with him. But Eren kept it light and talked for the three of them, holding the larger man’s hand. Everyone was becoming comfortable until their waiter showed. Levi, Erwin, and Reiner froze as well as the waiter, who was very tall and lean with black hair. Eren looked on in confusion at what was going on.

“Bertholt?” Reiner whispered, eyes wide. It was obvious he still had strong feelings for the man who betrayed him and by the look on Eren’s face, he noticed.

“You’re Bertholt?” the nanny asked, a small smile on his face that hid his true feelings. Levi was expecting a glare, some yelling, or even a possessive Eren, what he got instead was this, “Reiner said so many good things about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

The waiter stated at the nanny in shock, along with everyone else, and shook his hand when Eren gave it. “Oh, um. Ok.”

“This is my first time here and am unsure on what to get. What would you suggest?” Eren asked, smile still on his face. Even though he appeared to be happy, his whole demeanor changed and they all noticed it other than Bertholt.

“Oh, um… the crab chowder is excellent and the steak is just divine,” the waiter answered, suddenly becoming the professional server he was supposed to be. Fake, polite smile on his face and body taught.

“The chowder sounds good, I’ll have that with some water. Thank you.” Eren closed his menu and handed it to Bertholt. “What are you guys going to order?” There was a warning in his face as he eyed each of them.

The rest of the small group ordered and Eren went back to talking, but his voice held something within it. Levi wanted to reach over and grab his hand, but refrained and let Reiner, Eren’s boyfriend, to try and cheer him up despite the nanny’s grinning face. The married couple eyed each other before looking at the brunette.

“Would you like to go somewhere else, Eren?” Erwin asked gently, gathering the other’s attention.

Eden gave the blond a look of confusion that they knew was fake and giggled. “No, why would you ask that? We already ordered and it’s nice here.”

Before anyone else could open their mouth, their food was delivered. As Bertholt walked away, he took one last look at the back of Reiner’s head before disappearing into the kitchen. Both Levi and Erwin saw the look the waiter gave him and knew that Bertholt felt something for Reiner as well. The guilt the man must have felt after betraying someone he had come to love. He must have quit because of it, which would explain why he was a waiter now.

Food eaten and awkward silence taking over with Yurik’s babbling interrupting it, Reiner paid the bill and the five of them left. Levi and Erwin went to their car, putting Yurik in his seat when Eren called out for them to wait. The couple waited in the car as Eren made his way to Reiner, who stood outside beside his car. 

The nanny walked over to him and from the looks of things, he was breaking up with the larger man. Reiner looked shocked, especially when Eren pointed back to the restaurant. The large man didn’t say or do anything until Eren started to push him towards the doors of the building. Reiner turned around and hugged the brunette, who hugged back with a sad smile.

Reiner kissed Eren’s forehead before he ran into the restaurant. The nanny didn’t move and watched the windows of the building, eyes following something. Levi and Erwin looked inside and saw Reiner coming up behind Bertholt, who was wiping down their table, quickly. He hugged the taller man from behind, surprising the waiter. 

Ah, Eren broke up with Reiner so the man could be with the one he truly loved. Levi felt his heart break for the brunette, watching him walk slowly to their car. No one said anything as Eren got in the car, face blank. The ride home was dark and quiet, Yurik falling asleep and Eren staring out the window. Once home, Eren got Yurik ready for bed before heading back downstairs to fill his water bottle up.

“I guess we won’t be seeing Reiner outside of work anymore, huh?” Levi said to break the silence, keeping his tone gentle. He still received a pinch to his side by Erwin however. “You doing ok?”

Eren turned away from the sink and gave a fake grin. “I’m ok. It was just a matter of time anyways.” The grin slipped and was replaced with a sad one. “He talked about Bertholt a lot even though he said he was over him. But tonight… it was obvious he still loved him.” His eyes watered as he looked down, hand on the counter. “We’ve been dating for about seven months and not once did either of us say I love you. We were great together, sure. But it was more fun than serious. We had a great time and that was it.”

Levi walked up to him and placed a hand over Eren's. “You’re a good person, Eren. What you did tonight so that someone else can find happiness, that was amazing.”

“Indeed. You sacrificed your happiness for someone else’s,” Edwin said as he stood beside the smaller man. “You’ll find someone worthy enough for you, I’m sure of it.”

Eren gave a small laugh, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Thanks. That means a lot to me, seriously.” He hugged each of them, his smell clinging to the couple.

“We’re not finished yet. There’s still presents left to open.” Levi quickly went upstairs, ignoring Eren’s protests. When he came back down, he had something draped over his arm. “Happy birthday.” Levi hooked the hanger poking out of the protective suit bag over a finger and held it in front of the nanny. “Open it.”

“You guys didn’t have to get me anything,” Eren said as he unzipped the bag. “I already got enough from my friends and dinner with you is enou-woah.” Eren’s eyes widened as the protective cover slid off, revealing the fancy suit within it. “Wow.”

“I made it for you a month back when we realized that your birthday was coming up,” Levi said as he watched Eren softly touch the fabric in awe.

“Its beautiful. It looks like it might actually fit me unlike the other suits I have. How’d you get my size?”

Levi smirked. “You can thank Erwin for that. He can tell a person’s size just by looking at them. It helps on the fly.”

Eren narrowed his eyes as he grinned suspiciously at the blond. “Was that why you were staring at me so intently that day? I thought you finally realized what a bad mistake you made in hiring me.” Even though the brunette appeared he was joking, it did not show in his eyes.

Both Erwin and Levi frowned.

“You are the best decision we’ve ever made,” Erwin said seriously, staring Eren in the eyes.

“We're glad to have you here,” Levi added. “You’re a good kid and Yurik adores you. So shut your handsome face and be happy. And try this on.”

Eren giggled. Fucking giggled, making their hearts throb.

“Thank you guys. For everything,” the nanny said as he started to tear up, smiling. “You’ve done so much for me, I don’t know where I would be without you guys.”

“Hey, hey now.” Erwin wrapped his arms around the brunette, who sniffed and wiped the tears from his face. “Its ok. Shhh.”

Levi snickered at how awkward Erwin looked trying to comfort the younger man. The blond could go on for hours giving a motivational speech or encouraging a stranger, but when it came to comforting loved ones… he was terrible at it. Eren pulled away with a teary smile, making Levi’s heart beat wildly in his chest, and took the suit to the bathroom. When he came back out a few long moments later, both Erwin and his husband stood staring widely at the nanny. The blond had to sit down and cross his legs to hide his boner.

The suit was a four piece and looked plain black until the light hit it just right and shimmered a dark teal with a light floral design hidden within the silken fabric. The pants were slim, making Eren’s legs look long, and shaped his ass perfectly. The white button up shirt made the suit pop and the six buttoned, double breasted vest hugged his torso so nicely. The jacket was slim and pressed against his body just right, showing off his form, a handkerchief folded expertly in the right pocket. Eren looked down right sexy.

“Got to hand it to myself, I do amazing work,” Levi said with a smirk, mentally patting himself on the back.

Eren’s eyes bugged. “You made this?!”

The smaller man lifted an eyebrow. “We are fashion designers, remember?”

Eren rolled his eyes and replied sassily, “I know that, I just thought it was one of the many suits made from your design from someone else.”

“Well, hate to disappoint, but this is the only suit of its kind.” Levi froze when the brunette suddenly hugged him tightly. After a short second, Levi returned the hug and took in his scent. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re a good kid.” Levi patted his back before Eren stepped back. “How does it feel?”

“Good. It’s very comfortable.”

“Good. Now take it off and save it for later.”

Eren furrowed his eyebrows. “What exactly would I need it for? I don’t really go or do anything where I need to where such fancy things.”

“And that’s where my present comes in,” Erwin said as he stood up, pulling something from the inside of his suit jacket and handed it to Eren. He shifted his coat over his front and clasped his hands together, boner not quite gone.

Eren took it and squeaked, shocked. “Moscow, Russia!”

“We have a show there in two weeks and wanted you to join,” the blond said. “And don’t worry about Yurik, he’ll be staying with Historia and Ymir while we’re gone.”

A splitting grin spread across the brunette’s face as he stared at the married couple. “Really? You want me to come with?”

“We already said that we did, brat,” Levi growled affectionately. “You’ve done so much for us and Yurik without taking any time for yourself, you deserve a reward.”

They expected Eren to start crying again, but he didn’t this time. Instead, his smile lessened as he tucked some hair behind his ear while glancing away, a blush on his cheeks.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.” Erwin patted the brunette’s shoulder and smiled gently. Levi could see the want in those blue eyes.

“Well, I’m going to take this off and go to bed,” Eren stated as he picked up the protective cover from the floor. “Thanks again for the amazing gifts.” He made his way up the stairs and the couple waited until they heard his door close.

“Dammit, I want him so bad,” Levi hissed, holding the front of his pants from the instant boner he suddenly got.

Erwin sighed as he continued to stare where Eren had disappeared. “Me too.” He then looked at Levi and those smoldering eyes had the smaller man swoon. “I want to see what he would do to you if given the chance.”

Levi bit his lip as his body shuddered, eyes glazing over in lust. “Yeah? Want to see him over me, fucking me?” He pushed the blond down onto a chair and straddled his lap.

“Mm, yes. Maybe you can take both our cocks.” Erwin placed his hands over Levi’s hips and rocked his own up against his husband’s, causing the raven to gasp. “Spread so wide and full.”

“Fffuck,” Levi hissed as he grinded down, the chair creaking with each movement. “We should move this to the bedroom.”

“Why? Afraid he’ll come down at any moment?” Erwin chuckled darkly. “Let him watch.” He bit down on Levi’s neck, causing the smaller man to gasp and throw his head back, eyes half lidded.

“Damn, I want your cock inside me.”

Erwin said nothing as he shed Levi of his clothes, letting his husband take his own pants off before unzipping his pants and pulling out his hard length. Levi was quick to grab some olive oil from the kitchen and poured it over Erwin, before straddling him. Levi didn’t wait to be stretched and sank down slowly on the blond’s cock, hissing at the stretch.

“You ok?” Erwin asked with a groan when Levi was fully seat.

“Yeah, just give me a sec.” Levi breathed deeply several times before he began moving, grinding down on Erwin. He gasped as the pain turned into pleasure.

“You’ve got to stop doing that and let me stretch you,” Erwin whispered as Levi placed his feet on the bars between the chair’s legs to be able to bounce on the blond easier.

Levi smirked. “Why? My body has become accustomed to you that I don’t need to be stretched anymore. I think you just like fingering me.”

Erwin grinned dangerously and gripped Levi’s hips tightly to keep him from moving. The blond began to thrust up into him harshly and Levi’s eyes widened in surprise as a loud yelp escaped him before he shoved his face into Erwin’s shoulder to muffle his noises. The blond’s grip was bruising and Levi was sure they would leave marks, but the smaller man liked it.

No more words were passed between them as Erwin stood up, still inside the smaller man, and placed Levi on the table. It rocked every time the blond would thrust into the raven and Levi had to bite his wrist to stay quiet, using his free hand to grasp onto Erwin’s bicep to keep himself from sliding back. Sweat was making his back slippery and the table slick, forcing him to wrap his legs around his husband instead of spreading them like he usually does and enjoys.

Erwin leaned over while keeping a hold of Levi’s hips, sweat gathering on his forehead. The blond was close, the raven could tell, and Levi squeezed down on him, gripping him tightly. Erwin came with a loud groan, the hot wetness filling Levi had him coming too. Levi’s come splattered over Erwin’s suit, staining it. They panted as they came down from their high.

The larger man pulled out and Levi gasped, clenching his ass to keep his husband’s essence inside. They quickly tidied up and went upstairs to take a shower before getting ready for bed. They were a little disappointed when they found no evidence of Eren spying on them while at the same time thankful, not wanting to make things awkward for the younger man. 

As they laid in bed, close to each other but not cuddling, they couldn’t help but be thankful to have Eren in their lives.

…

Levi hated traveling. The airports seemed to have their AC on high all the time even during the colder months, the stale air in the planes made him want to heave, and was exhausted by the time they reached their destination; not able to sleep at all during the ride. He dragged his feet as he walked, letting Eren and Erwin carry his bags without protest. He started to doze off on the cab ride to the hotel and was startled when the car jerked to a stop.

He fell asleep as soon as they reached their room, glad to have come a day early to rest. When he woke several hours later, Eren and Erwin were talking amongst themselves while eating on the small dining table, having ordered room service. He sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. He still felt tired, but the need for food had him get up and sit down on his husband’s lap since the only two chairs were taken. He saw they had ordered some piroshkies and took a large bite out of one, humming at the beef, cabbage and cheese filled bread.

Erwin kept talking with his chin tucked over the raven’s shoulder as if Levi hadn’t just sat on his lap while Eren tried to pretend he didn’t feel awkward at the display of affection. It wasn’t often Levi and Erwin publicly displayed their feelings for each other, so it must have been a surprise for the brunette. Eren looked away as if surveying the room as he ate, taking small sips of some kind of peach ale.

“Anyways, it’s late and we have an early day tomorrow,” Erwin said as he picked Levi up and sat him down on the chair, the smaller man not pausing in his eating. “I’m just going to make a quick phone call.” Erwin left the room and the two other men stayed quiet, filling the quiet with sounds of eating.

“How long are we here for?” Eren asked after a few minutes before taking a large gulp of his sweet beer to finish it off.

“Four days. Tomorrow and the day after will hold the show with a party held afterwards. And then after all that we’ll have a day of relaxation before leaving early the next day,” Levi replied after he swallowed a mouthful of food. “I thought we already explained this to you.”

“You didn’t and I was too excited to ask.” Eren chuckled before a thoughtful look came over him. Levi waited for him to ask whatever it was on the brunette’s mind. “How did you and Erwin meet?”

Levi snickered in surprise at the question. “You’ve been with us for over a half a year and you’re just now asking?”

“Well, I didn’t want to appear inappropriate and I didn’t really think about it after that until tonight. You guys just don’t… you know, do all that PDA stuff.”

Levi gave a small laugh this time. “You should have seen us when we first started dating.” He grinned gently at the memory of a young Erwin, with his wide eyes and cherub like face. “I though he was an angel when I first met him as a child. He was my new neighbor at the time and a creek separated our homes. He and his parents crossed the bridge to introduce themselves and… my uncle did not leave a very good impression on them.” Levi sighed as he remembered his uncle’s slurred words and Erwin’s parents leaving in disgust. “For a time I didn’t get to see him because his parents didn’t approve of me thanks to my uncle.”

Levi frowned suddenly, glaring at the table. “Until one night, he locked the door before leaving for the bar while I was out playing by the creek. I was young and small and couldn’t reach the windows. It had started to rain and there was nowhere for me to go except for a little fort I made from sticks and brush. Erwin had spotted me from his bedroom window and the next thing I know, I’m at his house with his parents worrying over me, giving me clothes, and feeding me.

“Mrs. Tabitha let my uncle have it the next day while he was hungover and threatened to call child services.” Levi rolled his eyes and sat forward with his arms crossed over the table. “It didn’t really help his drinking problem, but he became better at hiding it. After that, I was over at their house all the time until he went to college for four years to get his business degree. I still had two years of highschool before I could follow, but I ended up never going because my uncle became really sick and there wasn’t enough money for me to leave.”

Levi rubbed his face and huffed out a chuckle. “I don’t know why I’m going into such detail.”

“I don’t mind,” Eren quickly said, looking very interested with his head on top of arms that were crossed over the table. “Keep going.”

“Well, when he came back, bigger, taller, more handsome than ever, I just knew I was in love with him. He had moved back into his parents’ home for a time and I still lived with my uncle, so I was over there all the time doing things we used to do as kids… just with drinking involved. And then I showed him my designs and the clothing I had made and he encouraged me to continue. With his brain and my hands, we built the company from the ground up. 

“But before that. One day, while still in the beginning of creating our company, I pretty much attacked him. He said something, I can’t remember, and I pushed him down and kissed him. To my surprise he kissed me back and wow, was that a night to remember.” Levi blushed and looked to see Eren watching him fondly. “But then we came out to his parents, who were very religious, and had to pack up our things and move it to my uncle’s home. However, by then we had become very popular and were able to move out and find our own place.

“Within two years, Erwin was abandoned by his parents, we got an apartment, got married, became third in the fashion world, and got a bigger home. Now, we’re first, still in love, have a child, and now have you.” Levi’s smile was small, barely there, but it had Eren blush all the same.

“Wow,” Eren said as he sat up. “And Yurik is blood related to Erwin if I remember correctly.”

“Yes, Petra, an old friend gladly injected Erwin’s seed into herself so that we could have a child. The adoption agency was taking their sweet time in getting back to us.” He chuckled when Eren blushed.

“Wow.”

“Yup. What about you?”

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows. “What about me?”

“Your life. You know, you.”

Eren shrugged. “I didn’t really have an exciting life. Both my parents died when I was twelve and lived in a group home for a while. That’s where I met Armin and Mikasa. I was pretty much the oldest child so all the other kids looked up to me and I tried my best to give them what they needed. I was lucky to end up at a good home with nice people, but there were some kids next door who would bully the youngsters because they were orphans. I tended to get in a lot of fights and lost most of the time and then Mikasa was adopted and Armin went to college before he was even seventeen. I went to a community college for a while before the Pattersons hired me to look after their children. I needed money and they were rich and thought, ok sure. 

“My job as a nanny started with them and it was not a good experience. The children were great, but the parents… anyways. Child services comes, I suddenly have no place to go, and would have found myself on the streets if Erwin hadn’t called me and bought the tickets and everything. And now I’m here in Russian with the two most famous people in fashion.” Eren chuckled and sat back with his hands clasped behind his head. “I couldn’t ask for a much better outcome.”

“Why wouldn’t anyone hire you?” Levi suddenly asked.

Eren shrugged again, looking uninterested then. “Because I was gay in a small town.” He looked away with a small frown and Levi wished he could have been there for him.

“Well I’m glad Erwin hired you.”

Eren grinned widely and nodded in agreement.

The door to the room opened and Erwin stepped in, placing his key card on the kitchenette counter space. He sighed and began loosening his tie as he walked over to sit down on his and Levi’s bed. They’d have gotten Eren his own room, but everything was booked already. The blond looked up to see the other occupants staring at him, Levi questioningly.

“Everything’s set up and ready for tomorrow, but one of the models threatened to quit… again,” Erwin explained as he slipped off his shirt, showing off the muscles hidden beneath… and was that Eren eyeing Levi’s husband so intently? Fuck it was.

Levi sighed. “let me guess, Michele, right?” At Erwin’s nod, Levi growled out in annoyance and picked up his phone.

“Don’t worry about it, I got everything under control.” Erwin toed off his shoes before pulling off his pants, keeping his briefs on.

Eren’s eyes were now hooded and mouth slightly open as he openly stared at the blond. Levi raised an eyebrow in shock, heart racing. When Erwin stood up, oblivious to the brunette’s stare, Eren zeroed in on the front of the blond’s underwear, head tilted a little. It wasn’t until Erwin announced he was going to take a shower that Eren finally shook himself back to reality and looked in embarrassment. Levi quickly made it look like he had been staring at his husband the whole time and got up.

“Well I’m going to bed, I’ll take a shower tomorrow morning,” Levi said as he began to undress. But then Erwin grabbed him and kissed him. Deeply. Tongue in mouth deep. In front of Eren. Erwin knew Eren had been staring. He did that and doing this on purpose that bastard. 

“Erwin!”

“Goodnight.” The blond grinned that was anything but innocent and disappeared into the bathroom.  
Lips and chin wet, Levi turned around to see Eren staring wide eyed at him. The brunette flushed at being caught staring and coughed awkwardly, rubbing an arm. Was that lust Levi saw?

“Sorry about that, the idiot must have been drinking,” Levi said in annoyance as he began to undress, turning his back to the nanny. There was a mirror above the desk by the window where his and Erwin’s bed sat close to and it gave the smaller man a perfect view of Eren, who was watching with longing and… was that drool? 

While Erwin enjoyed his briefs, Levi liked his bikini style underwear that hung low on his hips and not completely covering his buttcheeks, the material soft and made of black mesh. Eren’s eyes were boring into his ass and there was a nice tent in front of his jeans, face flushed and pupils dilated. Levi held back a smirk and spun on his heel, giving Eren a teasing view of his cock.

The brunette’s eyes widened at this and for a moment, Levi felt as if he was about to be attacked. But then Eren seemed to come back to himself and looked like he wanted to die as his whole face became a deep red. Levi made it look like he hadn’t noticed and walked towards the kitchenette to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

“We should get to bed and try to get some sleep,” Levi said before taking a long swig of his water. He knew it would be harder for him since he usually had a hard time sleeping in hotels, let alone his own bed. He had his tablet waiting for him on the nightstand between the two beds and would probably be on it most of the night.

“O-oh, yeah. Ok, t-that’s a good idea,” Eren stuttered and jumped into bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes.

Levi bit his lip to keep from snickering and got into bed as well just as Erwin came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist. The bathroom door was right next to Eren’s bed and got a nice, up close view of the blond, having faced away from the smaller man. The brunette jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, trying to hide the hard-on he obviously had.

Erwin raised an eyebrow after watching the nanny disappear, turning to stare at his husband, who had yet to slide beneath the blankets. “My, you wore those today. No wonder Eren looked like he was about to explode.” He walked towards the smaller man and sat down beside Levi on his own side of the bed, laying on his side and running a hand up a pale thigh. “You know these drive me wild. Poor Eren never had a chance.”

Levi gasped when that hand cupped him over his underwear. “To tell you the truth, I only wore these for the plane ride and long traveling because of how comfortable they are. But after tonight, I’m glad I got to show them off to our little boy here.” He chuckled when Erwin leaned over and mouthed at his neck behind his ear.

“He wants us, doesn’t he?” Erwin stated more than questioned in his husband’s ear. “Did you see how he looked at me?”

Levi nodded and groaned quietly as the blond rubbed his dick through his underwear. “He looked like he wanted to kneel down in front of you and take you in his mouth. And with me,” Levi gasped, closing his eyes, “I thought he was going to bend me over and take me right then and there.”

“Mm, I can already imagine what it would be like.” Erwin suddenly stopped and pulled away, causing Levi to whine at the loss. “Once all this is over, I’m going to take my time with you and make you scream my name.” The blond smirked and slid underneath the bedding after pulling off his towel, pulling it over Levi’s lap as well.

The shower, when had that turned on, shut off and out came a refreshed Eren. He masturbated in the shower, Levi thought as the brunette grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his bag and slid into his own bed. He took off his towel and changed beneath the blankets to which the smaller man had to hold back a chuckle.

“Goodnight,” Eren whispered before yawning.

“Goodnight,” Levi and Erwin replied in unison. 

The exhaustion that once plagued Levi had suddenly disappeared and he no longer felt the need for sleep. He grabbed his tablet after pecking the blond on the lips goodnight and went over the schedule for tomorrow, wanting to make sure everything goes perfectly tomorrow. By the looks of it, Armin and Hange had everything under control.

When Levi finally fell asleep, it was in the wee hours of the morning with the tablet sitting on his chest.

…

The show was going great. Every major competitive fashion company was here in Moscow showing off their newest designs. Women’s designs were first then men’s tomorrow. Swimsuits were first and each company had a select few models to show off their stuff, all skinny and plastic surgery done to them. Except Levi’s; yes there were quite a few who were well proportioned, but that was because of hard work and not surgery. The rest of his models either had small breasts, large butts, plus size, or stick like with very little curves. Levi was showing off that he serviced all sizes of woman and that was what made him very popular.

Underwear had just finished and women business wear was just about to begin. Levi and Erwin were watching it all on a TV screen from backstage, helping whenever and with whatever. Eren was watching out front, seated in the front row of the left side of the catwalk. Levi peeked out every once in a while to see the young man was enjoying himself, looking beautiful in the suit the smaller man made for the brunette’s birthday.

A few hours passed before there was an intermission. Eren had made his way to the back to complement Levi and his team when there was a sudden scream. Everyone turned towards the scream to see a female hairdresser holding a thick lock of blond hair with a sickening smirk. A young blond model was sitting in front of the hairdresser with her back to them at her make-up station, a huge chunk of hair missing from the top of her head.

Levi recognized both of them. The hairdresser belonged to their rival back home and the model belonged to Levi. The blond began to tear up at the destruction done to her hair as the hairdresser dropped the lock of hair.

“Oops, got the wrong model,” the bitch said as she began walking away.

The blond burst into tears and the bitch laughed as she reached the area their rival company was stationed at. Levi could do nothing but clench his fists and glare daggers at the woman, earning a smirk from his rival’s owner. Erwin was quick to grab his arm to keep him from doing anything rash and brought him back to the situation they could handle.

The model’s makeup was running down her cheeks as she cried, clinging to Eren who was doing a very good job at comforting her. The model was starting to say things like she was going to quit as she looked at her hair. Eren stared at her, looked thoughtful, then grabbed a nearby hairdresser that belonged to Erwin and Levi and began talking amongst the three of them.

“What’s she supposed to be wearing next?” Eren asked and a backstage hand walked over with the model’s clothes. Tight, black leather pants that had a high waist with four buttons, two on each side, a ruby red shirt with a heart shaped cut around the breasts, and black high heeled boots with red laces all the way up. It had a fifties vibe to it. “I think I have an idea.”

Eren then explained to the hairdresser about his idea and the older woman nodded her head as she looked quite impressed with the brunette.

“I think that just might work, she has the face for it and it will definitely work with the outfit,” the hairdresser mumbled as she messed with the model’s hair, her accent heavy with something. “Must be quick, intermission almost over.” She began her work and Levi and Erwin could only watch from the sidelines as they hoped that whatever Eren had done would work.

The blond model was supposed to go first, but now had to be saved for last as the haircut was taking a little longer than Levi hope. When it was done, however, both Levi’s and Erwin’s eyes widened at the once long curly hair cut to the length of a finger on top and the sides cut close. The longer part was fingered back with a few strands falling over her forehead and damn did she look good. Her make up was done simply but it made her green eyes pop and the red lipstick against her pale skin was a fine touch. With the clothes on, she looked like a model straight out of the fifties.

Her confidence was back and she made that catwalk her bitch, blowing the spectators out of the park. The rival company were all in shock at having lost at their own game. Revenge was sweet. The blond model winked at the bitch hairdresser on her way back to her station, the bitch sputtering in anger. Levi somehow knew that was not the end of it.

Another three hours later and the show was finally over and the ballroom at their hotel was opened to the people. It was grand and nauseating with various important people putting on a show of how well their doing when Levi knows just by looking at them that’s not the case. Drinks were had and finger food passed around as if the end of the world was coming. And Eren, he was drawing attention to himself just by his beauty alone, looking uncomfortable.

Erwin reached the brunette first and saved him from those distasteful rich assholes. The blond brought Eren to Levi before leaving once again to make nice with people who could very well bring their company further along in the fashion industry. Eren relaxed once he was beside Levi and didn’t leave his side. Not very many people came to greet the smaller man, everyone knowing Erwin was the one to talk to about business, but those who did come up to Levi were only there for one or two things. Sex or money. Levi was quick to ignore them and obviously made several enemies. 

“This is…” Eren started before trailing off, trying to find the right words without insulting Levi or his husband.

“A bit much, pathetic, full of assholes who don’t care about you only your money? Yeah, I agree,” Levi filled in, receiving a few glares from a few people nearby. 

“You look like you don’t like being here.”

Levi scoffed. “I don’t. If it weren’t for Erwin, I would be back at the hotel eating a burger and drinking champagne. But my idiot husband needs someone to watch his back.”

By the look on Eren’s face, the brunette knew the last statement wasn’t true. Erwin didn’t need anyone to watch his back, he knew what he was doing and knew how to turn things around in his favor. The blond was manipulative when needed and could see through lies easily. Levi was only here out of jealousy. He was there to make sure people knew who Erwin belonged to.

“Of course,” Eren said with a slight chuckle. “Well, he seems busy. Care to dance while we wait?”

Levi raised an eyebrow and turned his head to stare at the brunette. “Can you even dance that doesn’t involve twirking?”

Eren laughed. “I know a thing or two about ballroom dancing. And ballet. My mother was a prima Donna before she became pregnant with me.”

“Really?” Levi fully turned towards in interest, arms crossed. 

“Have you ever heard of Carla Elise?”

The smaller man’s eyes widened at this and his arms dropped to his sides. “Carla Elise is your mother?!” He was sure his eyes were sparkling much like a fangirl's as his affection towards the brunette grew. 

Eren chuckled and lifted a hand out towards Levi. “Will you have this dance with me?”

Levi could only nod as he took Eren’s hand and let the younger man lead him out to the center of dancing couples. Hands clasped together with the other on the shoulder or waist, Eren spun Levi around the room expertly, dipping him that the smaller man loved when Erwin did it and now loved Eren doing it. The brunette was an expert and smoothly led Levi around the room.

At one point, they passed by Erwin, who stared in jealousy. It wasn’t long before the blond cut in and asked Eren for a dance, which surprised the hell out of Levi. The brunette was just as good at being led as he was leading and the smaller man could only watch longingly. They looked beautiful together and Levi soon cut in to dance with Eren again.

It went on like this for the next few songs, Levi and Erwin taking turns with Eren and most likely drawing unwanted attention from the press. While each of them had their turn with the bastards already, Levi knew they were going to come over again when given the chance to ask about Eren. Seeing as how he had been next to the couple the whole evening.

It wasn’t until Eren said he needed a break and some water that the press attacked, surrounding the brunette on all sides and not giving him a chance to talk. Eren stuttered and looked nervous at all the inappropriate questions asked of him. Levi growled and made his way to Eren’s side, having to push through the ring of people to get to him. Erwin was close behind with his own look of anger and the two of them helped free the brunette from the press’s clutches.

They ignored them until one in particular asked, “What’s it like being the boy toy of the hottest fashion couple?”

All three paused and Levi turned on his heel with a snarl, seeing the woman who had asked had a vicious smile on her face, looking victorious at having gotten a reaction from the smaller man. Levi growled and opened his mouth, but Eren placed a hand on his shoulder and calmed him down.

“Well at least we know which one is the bitch of the group,” the woman proceeded to say, drawing a laugh from the people around her. “What’s it like having sex with the most ferocious man in the fashion industry?”

Eren’s hand squeezed Levi’s shoulder once before he let go and stepped forward towards the woman with a blank smile. He said nothing as he swiped the phone the woman was using as a recorder and bent her phone in half, the glass screen cracking and embedding glass into his hands, making them bleed. He handed it back to her with red wet hands and a creepy looking grin on his face. The woman took it with shaking hands, pale faced, as the crowd around them quieted.

“Thank you for asking, but I’m not their boy toy. Even if I was, what does such a private and personal matter mean to you?” The brunette dropped the smile and glared. “I am their son’s nanny and if it weren’t for them, I probably wouldn’t be here today. I am here in Moscow as a birthday gift from them and to have a break from work which you are currently ruining. I wouldn’t be surprised if any of you disgusting people received a punch to the face for asking inappropriate questions. Now please excuse me, I’m trying to enjoy the party.”

Eren strutted away with dripping hands, which he used a tie from another press person to wipe it off. Levi smirked evilly at the group and followed hotly after the brunette, feeling a little tight in his pants. Erwin was right beside him and stopped him by the buffet table, pulling a pair of tweezers out from his little bag he had tucked away in his coat inner pocket and began pulling small shards out of Eren’s hands. The wounds began to bleed again and drip all over the floor and down Eren’s wrist, soaking into the shirt sleeve.

“That was very impressive,” Levi said as he leaned back against the table and watched the two.

“And stupid,” Erwin added, his tone angry but calm. “You could have gotten into serious trouble. I’m surprised you haven’t yet.”

“What was I supposed to do? Sit there and say nothing?” Eren asked with a scoff.

“Yes,” the blond answered.

“Oh my god, Eren, what did you do?” Armin’s voice interrupted them as he ran over to his friend’s side. “Why did you do that?”

“Because he’s badass,” Levi said as he took a handkerchief that rolled around some silverware and handed it to Erwin to wrap it around Eren’s hand, getting another for the other hand.

Erwin rolled his eyes and finished his work. “I think we’re done for the night. It’s early but we can use that time getting ready for tomorrow.”

“Already done sir,” Armin said.

“Ok, well, let’s just get out of here and have a proper meal. You can come too Armin.”

The smaller blond beamed and followed his bosses and friend out of the building, hooking his arm with Eren’s.

…

The next day show for men’s fashion was going great, but Levi still kept an eye out for any trouble. Underwear, swimwear, and business wear had already passed and now they were onto formal wear before a thirty minute intermission would be held and then the casual wear would begin. Eren decided to watch from backstage with Levi and Erwin and the brunette was complimented wherever he went for what he did to that journalist last night.

Apparently, that woman was well known for ruining people by twisting their words and accidentally making them say something that wasn’t true. She was heartless and it didn’t matter who you were, she was going to hurt you in some way. Levi luckily didn’t have the pleasure of meeting her until last night and hoped to never see her again. She’ll probably try again at tonight’s party, but he’ll just pretend she wasn’t there no matter what she said.

Eren was looking fabulous once again in a new suit that Levi surprised him with this morning, another that he had made. It was all black and made from silk with a dark green button up underneath. The pants snug against his legs and the coat hugged his waist, his shoulders more profound. Eren’s hair was half way up in a loose ponytail and Levi wanted to devour him.

Currently, the brunette was talking to one of the male models, Jean, a quick teasing friendship building up between them. Marco, one of their makeup artists and hairdresser, had joined them and stood close to the light brown haired man, Jean wrapping his arm around Marco’s waist. Jean soon had to leave because his turn was up and he walked the stage as if he owned it. 

There weren’t as many male models as there were female models so several of the men had to quickly undress and redress in another outfit before walking the stage again. Jean had to go three times since he was the quickest dresser than the others and he thrived in the attention. In the casual wear, he would have to go five times since they made more designs for casual than any other.

Formal done, the intermission started and everyone took the chance to have something light to eat and a quick drink of water. Halfway through the break, Jean started to wobble before becoming sick, throwing up uncontrollably in the men’s bathroom. Levi knew exactly what happened and glared towards his rival company who were pretending to look innocent. The smaller man felt helpless as he knew there was nothing he could do about it right now and it was out of the question to have the other models pick up the slack since Jean’s outfits were fitted to his person, the other models too short to fit into them.

Levi was beginning to panic when Eren was suddenly there, hands on his shoulders.

“Don’t worry Levi, I got this,” the brunette said and started to dress in Jean’s first outfit.

The smaller man started to protest until he saw how well Eren fit into the other’s clothes. But could he walk the walk too? They would have to see since there was nothing else Levi could do. The intermission was over and Eren was supposed to go first. He got into position and walked out when one of the models behind him told him to.

There was nothing for Levi to be worried about. Eren strutted out there like a professional, swaying his hips and smiling lightly, a hand resting in a jean pocket with a thumb sticking out and the other swinging beside him. Both hands covered in leather, fingerless gloves to hide the bandages. At the end of the catwalk, he turned from side to side to pose and show off the clothing before walking away with a wink.

Both Levi and Erwin were speechless as backstage workers hurried to help Eren into the next outfit before he was back on stage again. And he did perfectly each time, becoming popular with the crowd. Then their group was done and the next company was up to show off their casual wear. And once again, their rival company was flabbergasted at losing to their own game.

Erwin and Levi looked at each other before nodding. Eren was there’s and they were going to show him soon.

...

“And you’re sure you’re not a model?” a journalist asked politely, stars in his eyes as he stared at Eren in awe. “Because after today, that’s just hard to believe.”

Eren laughed, fake, but polite. “I’m sure. I was just filling in for one of the models who had gotten sick.”

“Sick? Did he catch the flu?” another journalist asked, this one a small female.

Eden shrugged. “Who knows. It could have been food poisoning or someone drugged his food.” His eyes drifted towards the head of Levi’s rival, who was talking to his own set of journalists, as he said the last part, glaring partially before looking back with a polite smile. “Thank you for being very polite in asking your questions, but I would like to enjoy the rest of this evening.” He quickly left and sighed in relief when he reached Erwin’s and Levi’s side.

“You handled that better,” the blond said as he took a sip of wine.

The brunette shrugged, getting his own drink from a passing server. “They were actually behaving themselves and that woman wasn’t there.”

“I haven’t seen her yet tonight,” Levi said before stuffing some kind of small role into his mouth. “I think you embarrassed her last night.” He smirked and Erwin rolled his eyes, but he had a fond smile.

“Do we have to stay here very long tonight?” Eren asked as he watched several people looking at him in interest.

Levi shook his head. “No. We got all we needed done last night so we don’t need to stick around.” He quickly glanced over towards Erwin, who stared back, and they both came to a silent agreement. “Want to head back to the room and order room service?”

Eren smiled in relief at that idea and nodded. “That sounds nice. Fashion business is tiring, I don’t know how you do it.”

Erwin chuckled as he put a hand on the small of the brunette’s back as they walked back to their room, once again drawing many eyes to them. “We have our days, but this is what we love.”

“No challenge too big when doing something you enjoy,” Levi added as he walked on Eren’s other side, hands in his pockets. 

Eren fell onto his bed as soon as they reached their room and Erwin was quick to order, showing off his Russian once again to the brunette. Levi stated he was going to take a shower to wash off the grime of today and quickly left with a pair of fresh underwear. The smaller man washed every crook and cranny of himself, even fingering himself a little to wash his insides. He wanted Eren tonight and so did Erwin, but they were going to take things slowly and carefully, not wanting to scare off the brunette.

Yet when Levi came out wrapped in a robe, his hopes of a happy ending were squashed at seeing Eren tiredly face timing Historia on the smaller man’s tablet, the woman holding a very upset Yurik. Erwin was sitting next to the brunette and trying his best to calm down their son. Levi sat down on Eren’s other side and Yurik began to cry even harder, making grabbing motions and saying dada. His heart clenched in his chest at the distress in his son.

“What’s wrong? It must be three in the morning there,” Levi said while Historia tried to calm the toddler.

“He had a nightmare and I haven’t been able to calm him down,” the blond woman replied in exhaustion, bags developing under her eyes. “He kept saying dada and I figured I should try calling you.”

Yurik continued to cry, big fat tears running down his cheeks and face red. Levi grabbed the tablet, knowing exactly what to do. It wasn’t the first time Yurik woke from a nightmare and usually all the smaller man had to do was sing. He didn’t even need to get out of bed since he had two sets of baby monitors, one to hear Yurik and the other for Yurik to hear him. All their baby needed was to hear his voice lulling him to sleep.

“Historia, put Yurik back to bed then hold the screen close for him to hear me,” Levi ordered softly.

The blond woman obeyed and placed Yurik back in his playpen. The toddler was not happy about this and shoved his face into the mattress as he continued to cry. Historia crouched down next to the playpen and held whatever she was using close to the toddler. Then Levi began to sing.

Eren slowly turned his head to stare at Levi as the shorter man allowed this private moment between him and his son be shown to the nanny. Erwin watched with a small smile, eyes gleaming with pride as the toddler began to settle down, shoving his thumb into his mouth while watching the screen with droopy eyes. The screaming had stopped and they can just feel the tension leave Historia through the screen.

When Levi finished, Yurik was out. The woman thanked them several times, said their goodbyes, and the tablet was shut down. Upon looking at Eren, he too had fallen asleep and right against Erwin’s side, head pillowed on the blond’s shoulder. Erwin slowly and gently pulled a way from the brunette to settle him down properly on the bed. Levi sighed in disappointment, but he couldn’t help but smile at the younger man. Eren did good today and he was proud.

Erwin pulled the blanket over the brunette before changing into a clean pair of briefs, getting into the bed for an early night. Levi followed, but didn’t feel tired yet and grabbed his tablet. The blond gave his husband a peck on the cheek before laying down, pressing his face into Levi’s naked side. Erwin was asleep within minutes, something the smaller man couldn’t comprehend how the blond did it, and Levi checked the news feeds.

Levi smirked, seeing that they were once again said to be the best fashion company by many news fads. Several pictures of Eren in Jean’s clothes popped up with articles asking who was this man and is there a love triangle going on between him, Levi, and Erwin. Damn the brunette looked beautiful, confident smirk captured in several pics and a wink in one. If only the underwear was saved for last, then Levi probably wouldn’t even last to the hotel room.

Then he landed on a video of Armin that a blogger had done. He clicked on it and watched the young blond talk about how he had found traces of drugs in Jean’s water bottle that had made him sick and finger prints that did not belong to the model. The finger prints were ran through the Russian database, but nothing came up. So they would run them back in America once they were back home and sue the person who did it. Levi smirked and mentally applauded Armin. You don’t mess with the blond or his friends unless you want the whip.

Levi continued to scroll down before he finally felt himself nodding off, putting the tablet aside so he could lay down properly on his side away from Erwin so they could spoon. The warmth from the other and the blond’s breathing lulled him to sleep.

…

The next morning, Levi woke with a start, panicking when he realized what time it was before remembering there was no show today. That today was a relax day and they could sleep in. Levi relaxed and closed his eyes, wanting a little bit more sleep, but a noise caught his attention. It sounded slick and quick paced with what sounded like panting to go along with it.

Levi opened his eyes and zeroed in on Eren, who was curled up on his left side and faced away from the other bed. His right arm appeared to be moving beneath the covers and Levi immediately knew what the brunette was doing. He quickly closed his eyes when Eren moved onto his back, feeling the younger man’s eyes on him. That’s when Levi realized that the covers had slipped down to his thighs during the night, giving Eren an eye full of his naked body.

When Levi felt like he was no longer being watched, he peeked open an eye and saw Eren had closed his eyes and threw his head back. The smaller man smirked and slowly slipped off the bed, silent as he crawled on the floor to the foot of Eren’s bed and slid beneath the brunette’s blankets. Levi slithered up the younger man’s body without touching it or alerting the other and licked his lips at the smell of Eren’s sex now in front of him.

Eren jumped when Levi suddenly grabbed his cock and closed his mouth over the head. The blanket was lifted up and the smaller man looked up through half lidded eyes to see Eren staring at him in shock. Levi took more of the brunette into his mouth and rolled his eyes as his eyelids shuddered at the taste of the other.

Eren gasped. “Levi! What are you doing!” he whispered as he tried to push the smaller man off.

“What does it look like?” Levi asked around the dick in his mouth, sounding a bit jumbled. But Eren seemed to know what was said.

“But you’re married!”

“And?”

“Isn’t this cheating?!”

Levi pulled away and smirked up at the brunette, licking his lips. “Not if given permission to devour a certain brown haired nanny.” He dove back and swallowed Eren down, moaning when the younger man’s length slid down his throat. Eren was smaller, much smaller than Erwin, so he was easier to swallow. Not that the brunette was small, no… Erwin was just a monster.

Eren jumped and gasped loudly, a hand grabbing the back of Levi’s head. “What are you talking about? Oh fuuck.”

Levi didn’t answer and bobbed his head, licking up the underside of Eren’s cock. Erwin was the only person he ever slept with and his huge cock always made it hard to suck on, but Eren’s smaller one was more enjoyable and easy to work with. The taste was different as well, Eren’s a little more sweeter and the substance thicker. The thought of Eren coming inside him made him moan around the brunette, making Eren groan as he threw his head back. 

Levi slid his eyes to the side to see Erwin was pretending to be asleep, eyes closed but his breathing pattern had changed. He smirked and started to really go down on the brunette, drawing all sorts of noises from him. Fuck, he really wanted Eren and he hoped he hadn’t scared him with how forward he was being.

Since had been masturbating long before Levi woke, the younger man was quick to come down the smaller man’s throat. Levi swallowed the thick load, enjoying the taste as his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed up. Levi pulled off with a pop, not dripping a single drop of come from his mouth and swallowed what was left in his mouth, staring at Eren darkly as he did it.

“Mm, delicious,” Levi purred and licked his lips.

“What the hell man?” Eren panted out to himself, not sounding angry. He had an arm over his eyes as tried to catch his breath. “Why did you do that?”

“Because I love you,” Levi stated bluntly as he sat up, straddling Eren’s thighs.

The brunette stiffened and removed his arm from his face to stare at the raven in disbelief. He sat up onto his elbows and eyed Levi’s guarded expression. “What? But… what about Erwin?”

“I love him too and I always will. He’s my soulmate after all.” Levi’s gaze moved down to eye Eren’s well developed chest and his mouth watered a the sight of the pink nubs.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows. “Hey, eyes up here. How can you love me and still be in love with Erwin? Is it the same love or a different kind of love?”

Levi snapped his eyes back up to the younger man’s face. “It’s the same, just not as strong. Yet.”

“How? How is that even possible?”

Levi shrugged. “Guess my heart had little more love to give.”

Eren closed his eyes as he rubbed them with an index finger and a thumb. “Does Erwin know?”

“Of course, he feels the same.” Levi looked over to see the blond sitting up on an elbow, still laying on his side. 

“What?” Eren removed his hand and stared at the shorter man in shock, mouth slack. Levi was afraid he might have exploded his brain.

“Erwin and I have been wanting you for a long time now. Ever since you started dating Reiner. At first it was just lust before it began developing into more and before we knew it, we fell in love with you and we want you by our sides.” Levi looked straight into pools of teal and let Eren search his gaze for any hint of lying or teasing. 

But Levi wasn’t teasing. He wanted Eren just as Erwin wanted the brunette as well. They had fallen in love with the younger man and wanted to be with him, but didn’t do anything about it because they didn’t want to lose him. But after the other night, they were sure Eren wanted them too.

Eren blushed and looked away shyly. “Really?”

“Yes,” Erwin said, making the younger man tense up and jerk his head to the side. “Of course we didn’t figure it out until you started dating Reiner and we didn’t say anything because you looked happy with him.”

“Then you broke up with him,” Levi added, trying his best to not to stare at Eren’s chest. “We figured that was our chance then, but we stayed back when we saw how sad you were and decided to wait.”

“But then the other night, the way you stared at us,” Erwin started as he got up to sit beside the brunette. 

Eren blushed deeply and looked away. “You noticed that?”

“Of course, it was hard not to with how hotly you stated at us.” The blond placed a hand on Eren’s thigh, close to where Levi was straddling the brunette.

“The question is, will you regret having sex with us if you do go through with it?” Levi asked and held Eren’s gaze. “Better yet, are you scared?”

Eren looked back and forth between the two, reading their expressions. “Regret? No. Scared? A bit. You two are a bit intimidating, but it’s hot. And sure I fantasized about being with one or both of you but never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would actually be given the chance to live it. I mean, you’re more than just a handsome face and I really like you guys in a romantic way. But you guys are married so I never thought to say anything. And-“

Erwin cut off his rambling with a kiss, Eren jerking in surprise at the press of lips on his. Levi watched with a raised brow, a bit jealous that the blond got to kiss the brunette first, but still enjoyed the sight. The kiss was kept short and Erwin pulled away, the brunette as red as a tomato.

“There, now that you’ve stopped babbling, what is it that you would like to do with us?” Edwin asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind Eren’s ear.

The younger man stuttered as he tried to speak, stumbling over words with how embarrassed or nervous he was. “Um, well, I-I would really like to… have s-sex with you.”

Levi smirked as he poked at a nipple, drawing a gasp from Eren. “What would you like to do first? Fuck me? Have Erwin fuck you? Or have Erwin take you while you’re fucking me?”

Eren looked like he was about to start drooling as Levi talked and bit his lip as his gaze moved back and forth between the couple. His eyes then settled on the smaller man and whispered, “the last one, please.”

The couple smirked widely at each other before Levi said, “you’re going to need to be prepped really well then.”

Eren furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Erwin took off his briefs and his hard-on sprang free from its’ confinement. Eren’s eyes widened at the monster that hung between the blond’s legs and gulped before his mouth hung open. Levi chuckled at the look of awe and fear on the brunette’s face, remembering he was the same when he and his husband first had sex.

“Wow… that’s-will that even fit in me?” Eren asked tensely as he hesitantly touched the engorged length, letting out a shuddered breath at the heat that radiated off of it.

“If I can take it, you certainly can,” the raven said. “And Erwin will take good care of you, I promise.” He slid off of Eren to lay on his side beside the brunette, running a hand over the other’s torso. “If you feel like you can’t take it, let us know. There’s no shame in it; Erwin certainly is a big man.”

Eren gulped again to clear the lump from his throat as he grasped the large appendage. “No, I want it. Just nervous is all. It’s so big, it looks like it’ll wreak my insides.”

Erwin chuckled and pet Eren’s hair. “I hope it will in a good way.”

The brunette enjoyed the petting and began moving his hand along the blond’s length. He began to harden again and opened his mouth as he tugged Erwin towards him. The bigger man obeyed and Eren stuck his tongue out to lap at the darkened head, making Erwin let out a quiet moan. He covered it with his mouth and Levi could see the strain it placed on Eren’s jaw as the brunette tried to take as much of the blond in his mouth. Eren closed his eyes and breathed through his nose as he pulled his head back to lap at the head again.

“Haven’t taken something that big before, huh?” Levi stated more than questioned as he pinched a nipple.

Eren shook his head. “Not even close.”

“I figured Reiner would have been big.” Levi mentally grimaced at bringing up the exboyfriend's name, thinking it might upset Eren and ruin the mood.

“He was big, but not like this! How do you even walk?” the brunette exclaimed as he continued to rub Erwin’s prick.

The couple chuckled, making Eren pout.

“Want to see something impressive?” Levi asked with a smirk, eyes gleaming as he stared at the blond.

“Um, ok.”

Levi motioned Eren to move aside before sitting on his hands and knees close to the edge of the bed before Erwin. Without saying anything he opened his mouth and the blond began feeding the raven his cock. Levi felt his own jaw strain, but had gotten used to it over the years and relaxed his throat, allowing Erwin to push his cock all the way to the base. Levi held back the urge to gag, making his eyes water, and swallowed around Erwin. He reached up to touch his throat, feeling it bulge.

“Holy shit!” Eren gasped loudly, eyes bulging from his head as Erwin began fucking Levi’s throat.

It took several years before the smaller man could do this and he loved the feeling of his husband’s length sliding in and out of his throat. Levi looked up to gaze into his husband’s eyes, becoming extremely hot at the way the blond stared back at him. But he had to pull back before he accidentally brought the blond off. A brunette needed their attention.

“Wow, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen,” Eren said in astonishment and eyes still wide. “There’s no way I could do that without throwing up. I have the worst gag reflex.”

Levi shrugged. “Took me a long time before I was able to do that. Don’t be embarrassed, I actually did throw up on him once.”

“Really?!” Eren laughed.

“Moving on!” the smaller man suddenly exclaimed. “Eren, lay down on your back. We have a lot of prepping to do.”

Eren gulped.

…

Eren was doing a very good job, taking four of Erwin’s fingers and two of Levi’s. The brunette was clutching onto the blonds wrist that was working him open with one hand while the other was holding onto the back of Levi’s head as the smaller man lapped at his chest. He was moaning quite loudly at the couple’s ministrations and looked to be enjoying himself, begging for more.

They had been at this for a while, bringing Eren to the edge several times before finally letting him come and the brunette was once again hard, though it took a while. Levi figured Eren was ready, but Erwin didn’t think so and continued to stretch the younger man. But when Eren began to sob for the blond’s cock, Erwin had to obey.

The larger man slipped his fingers out and settled between the brunette’s legs, lifting Eren’s legs over his hips before deciding to spread them wide so he could see every part of the younger man. Levi handed the blond a condom packet from the small travel packet he bought yesterday early morning and sat back so he could watch, but stayed close. Erwin rolled the condom over his length before grabbing the tube of lube that laid beside Eren’s side and poured more than enough on his dick. Levi waited in anticipation, biting his lip as he watched Erwin lock eyes with Eren as if asking permission and the brunette nodded.

Blue stayed locked with teal as Erwin’s tip kissed Eren’s entrance before pushing in. The pleasure that once covered the younger man’s face transformed into a painful grimace, body tensing and hands gripping at the sheets and Levi’s hand. Eren clenched his jaw to hold back any sounds from escaping and his eyes snapped closed, head turned to the side away from Levi as he tried to hide his pain.

“Don’t hide,” Levi whispered as he reached over to turn Eren’s face towards him. The smaller man was reminded of his first time with Erwin, remembered the pain of that monster taking his virginity, but he also remembered how good it felt afterwards. How full and bonded he felt and the pleasure the blond brought him. “Tell me how you feel.”

“It hurts,” Eren hissed as Erwin bottomed out, taking in a much needed breath as the blond stilled. “It feels like it’s too much and I feel so full.”

“I know the feeling, but trust me. It will get a whole lot better,” Levi whispered as he leaned down to kiss the brunette and grabbed a hold of Eren’s flagging erection.

The brunette gasped and then moaned when the smaller man’s thumb pressed against the head of his prick. Eren reached down where he and Erwin were connected and let out a shuddering breath when he felt how wide he was spread, closing his eyes and taking in deep breaths. Levi removed his hand and bent down so he could take the younger man into his mouth again, causing Eren's breath to hitch in surprise.

Erwin stayed still, rubbing Eren’s thighs and watching his husband bring Eren back to full hardness again. He loomed over them, a mass of muscle and strength and Levi loved it. He loved being reminded of how strong his husband is, how all that belonged to him and him only… well, Eren now too he supposed. But he didn’t mind sharing with the brunette. Erwin laid a hand on the smaller man’s head and ran his fingers through the dark locks, drawing a moan from Levi.

“Fuck,” the brunette hissed. “I (swallow) I think I’m ready.” He groaned as Levi continued to bob his head, swallowing around him. “I want to feel good.”

Levi didn’t move away as Erwin barely pulled out and slowly thrust back in, keeping his movements gentle. Eren hissed in discomfort as the blond began to move, gripping tightly onto Erwin and Levi. The raven slid a soothing hand up the brunette’s torso to rub and pinched his nipples, finally knowing that Eren liked his chest played with. The younger man was trying to tighten his legs around Erwin, but the blond placed his hands on Eren’s knees to hold them open.

Levi knew that if Eren was able close his legs, he’d accidentally push Erwin out little by little and not receive the full experience that was his husband’s cock. The smaller man sat up and straddled Eren’s waist before grabbing the lube to pour it over the brunette’s prick after grabbing a condom and rolling it over Eren’s dick. The younger man opened his tightly closed eyes, which widened when he saw Levi pressing the head of his cock against his hole.

“Don’t-ah-don’t you need to-fuck-be prepped first?” Eren asked, his voice hitching several times when Erwin entered him.

Levi raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I take Erwin’s dick all the time without prepping, I think I can take yours just fine without it.” And with that, he sat down and took the brunette inside him with ease. He moaned as Eren gasped in surprise, placing his hands on the younger man’s chest as he began to rock his body.

“Fuck! It’s too much!” Eren cried out as he threw his head back. “I can’t-it hurts and feels good at the same time. I don’t know what to feel.” Tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes and the couple had to stop, fearing they may have hurt him. “No! Don’t stop! Please, keep going. I-swallow-want to feel good, I just never felt this before.”

Erwin began moving again, pulling out more bit by bit with each thrust and keeping it slow and gentle. Levi stayed still until he knew Eren could handle the stimulation, knowing now that he had gone too far too soon. This was a first for Eren obviously and they probably pushed him too far, but the younger man was taking it like a champ. Yes, he and Erwin picked wisely when choosing Eren.

When the brunette began to relax, Levi knew Eren was beginning to feel good and started to rock against the younger man again. He licked his upper lip as he watched Eren writhe beneath him and felt every thrust Erwin gave, groaning as Eren’s cock rubbed against his prostate. Since Eren’s prick was smaller than Erwin’s, it felt different; not as full. But the brunette was still hot and felt good inside him, especially when Levi bore down on him as he grinded against Eren.

Erwin sped up as Eren became more vocal, his whispers of pain becoming cries of pleasure, and the blond pulled out more until he was to the head before shoving back in quickly and roughly. The movements jerked Levi around and found it hard to keep himself in a good position where he felt the most pleasure. The smaller man huffed in annoyance and pulled off to lay beside Eren, pulling off the younger man’s condom as he decided to watch and wait his turn.

This gave Erwin a better advantage at taking Eren and he leaned forward after placing the brunette’s legs over his shoulders to place his hands on either side of Eren, lifting the other’s ass off the bed, diving into him deep. Skin slapping against skin and bodies becoming damp with sweat with cries of pleasure, oh Levi loved it and couldn’t control his hands as they grabbed his cock and dipped into his hole.

Eren’s eyes had rolled up and his mouth became slack as he could no longer control the noises coming from his mouth, too far gone in pleasure. Erwin grunted as he stared at Eren, taking in all his features and committing them to memory. Levi felt a little forgotten, but he enjoyed the sight and knew he would have his soon enough.

The blond moved Eren’s legs from his shoulders to wrap them around his waist so he fully lean forward and cover the brunette’s body with his own, wrapping his arms around the younger man as his thrusts slowed. The position he was in made it difficult to properly move, but the small thrusts and warmth covering Eren still brought plenty of pleasure. It was Levi’s favorite position because it was comforting, being wrapped up in Erwin’s muscles and able to smell his scent. Eren looked like he was enjoying it too as he wrapped arms and legs around the blond, face pressed into a shoulder, noises muffled.

Levi gulped as his body overflowed with desire, needing something bigger than his fingers. He was craving his husband’s cock, he needed it, wanted it inside him and stretching him open. It’s funny, Levi never once craved or thought of having sex with anyone until he and Erwin joined and now he had become such a slut for him. He suddenly felt a bit jealous of Eren, but quickly calmed down when he remembered that they both wanted this.

He suddenly heard Eren cry out as Erwin stilled, the brunette’s body shaking. The younger man came, Levi figured and was proven right when Eren relaxed his hold on Erwin and the blond sat up, showing the evidence of their lovemaking on both their bellies. Eren hissed when Erwin pulled out, the bigger man still hard, and panted as he gazed up at the ceiling in a daze. 

“You ok?” Levi asked as he sat up to stare down at Eren.

Eren’s eyes focused on Levi before nodding. “Yeah, just… wow.”

“How’s the ass?”

“Empty.”

“Go take some aspirin, it’s not gonna feel that way for long. There should be some in my traveling bag.”

Eren slowly got up on weak legs and made his way to Levi’s luggage, pulling out the small bag from it and finding the small bottle of aspirin. He took two and swallowed them dry before making his way back to bed. By then, Erwin had grabbed Levi roughly and turned him onto his stomach, lifting his small ass into the air. Eren had paused, eyes wide at what was most likely to occur and unsure if he should leave to give them privacy or sit down and watch. He chose the latter and sat down on his bed, eyes staring at them intently.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you,” Erwin murmured as he let his hands roam Levi’s back and ass. 

Levi groaned and pressed his ass back to grind against the blond’s cock, feeling course pubic hair rub against him. Erwin suddenly slapped his ass harshly, making him jerk in surprise and gasp. Eren jumped as well, body tensing before relaxing when he saw Levi enjoyed the spank. By the way his as cheek heated up, he knew there was a bright red handprint branding it.

“Who’s a sexy little baby?” Erwin cooed huskily, smoothing his hand over the cheek.

“I am,” Levi replied in an embarrassed whisper, hiding his face in the bed. He choked on a gasp when his ass was smacked again before his hair was grabbed and his head pulled up away from the bed.

“Tell me properly, so I can hear,” Erwin growled and fuck did Levi liked it when he did that.

The smaller man swallowed thickly and crooned, “I’m a sexy widdle baby.” He looked over his shoulder and gave a dark smirk at his husband, knowing it would rile him up more. He received several quick spanks for it, making him gasp and moan out a curse.

“I saw how horny you were for my cock.” The blond slapped his meat against Levi’s hole before sliding it between his cheeks, slicking it up with leftover lube.

The smaller man let out a drawn out moan and wiggled his ass. “Yes, I want you so badly. I need you in me. Please give me your big fat cock.” From years of experience, he knew how much Erwin loved dirty talk and it took him a while before he could do it without blushing or feeling embarrassed. “Come on, fuck me.”

Erwin gave him another smack as an answer before letting Levi’s hair go and grabbed the lube, pressing the tip of the bottle inside and squeezing a large amount inside. “You may be good at taking my cock without prep, but you still need to be nice and wet for me.”

Levi’s breath hitched at the sudden cold liquid filling him, but it felt great. He waited in anticipation, the side of his face pressed against the bed and his hands gripping the bedding on either side of his head. He felt the soft head press against his hole and relaxed, letting it pop in easily with a groan. It was tight and it stung like it usually did at first, but the feeling of being so full was quick to take it away. Erwin was so deep inside him, Levi felt as if the blond was in his stomach.

“Damn,” Eren hissed quietly to himself as he leaned back on his hands, not noticing he was becoming hard again while watching Erwin press into him.

The short word caught their attention and they both eyed the brunette’s erection. Levi didn’t see the smirk, but he knew Erwin was doing it and held on for a rough ride. The blond was quick to speed up his thrusts and slide in hard, almost moving the raven across the bed if he wasn’t holding onto Levi’s hips. The smaller man cried out in surprise at the sudden harsh treatment and tried to crawl away as pain settled in once again. But Erwin held him in place by leaning over and placing his hands on Levi’s upper back, baring his weight down on the other man.

For the first time, the smaller man felt scared. Erwin always started off slow before he picked up, letting Levi get used to it first. Yet, here he was now with Erwin pounding into him roughly as the raven pressef his face in the bedding to stifle his cries. However, the blond knew what he was doing and the raven suddenly felt electricity running through his body as his prostate was brushed against harshly. A large hand had slid down as well to grab a hold of his dick and stroke him.

“I’m sorry for the harsh beginning, but you drive me crazy,” the blond growled before letting out a small moan. “There’s nothing like you. You’re so perfect for me. Look at you, taking my cock so easily.”

Levi had to raise his head to breath as he panted, crying out in bliss as immense pleasure flowed throughout his body. Finally he had his husband’s dick. Finally that itch was being scratched and he let his voice out to tell the world how much he loved it. The push and pull of the monster inside him reminded him, like it always does, how much he loved Erwin and his giant dick.

“Fuck Erwin, you feel so good,” Levi whined deeply, knees sliding on the sheets and spreading his legs as he started to have a hard time breathing from the weight on his back. Because of this, his cries became silent besides the occasional squeaky moan as his eyes fluttered shut.

Erwin moved with Levi as the smaller man’s hips lowered until the raven was completely pressed against the bed, his large body covering his smaller one. The blond slid his hands beneath Levi to wrap his arms around his husband and his hips slowed to deep small thrusts, face pressed against the raven’s neck. Levi’s upper arms were trapped against his body and found it hard to grab at Erwin’s arms as it felt like the blond’s cock was pressing against the inner walls of his stomach.

Eren was sliding a hand wet with spit along his prick as he continued to watch, eyes half lidded and mouth slack. If Levi paid attention he would have seen the want in those eyes, but the raven was too far gone to focus on anything that wasn’t his ass. But the blond had noticed and lifted his head to stare at the brunette.

“I think we’re leaving a certain boy out,” Erwin whispered into Levi’s ear, slowing his hips.

The raven yelped in surprise when Erwin suddenly rolled onto his back and held Levi to his chest. “What are you doing?!”

“Eren, come here.”

The brunette obeyed the blond’s demand and stood next to the bed, waiting on what to do next. Erwin didn’t say anything, but motioned towards Levi’s legs before spreading them while closing his. Eren seemed to understand and sat on top of Erwin’s legs while sitting in between Levi’s. It was then the smaller man understood what was about to happen.

“You crazy bastard! You’re not actually going to-!?”

“You got all hot and bothered before when we talked about it,” the blond interrupted as he spread Levi’s legs wide. 

The raven could feel the smugness coming from the man behind him. “That was talking about it, not actually doing it. I could seriously get hurt.”

Eren suddenly became nervous and froze from where he sat, eyes wide. He made to move, but a look from Erwin kept him in place. Levi was bewildered with his husband’s actions tonight. While it wasn’t the first time, this was their first threesome and Erwin had suddenly become very demanding and disregarding of his smaller husband’s well being. Was the blond trying to prove something to Eren or was the situation making him act a certain way because they were doing something new?

“You can handle it,” Erwin whispered gently into Levi’s ear, running his hands along the smaller man’s thighs. “I’m sorry if I’ve been behaving differently tonight; I’m so worked up because I have two beautiful men craving me and I’ve become a bit bigheaded from the attention.”

“Idiot,” Levi whispered back affectionately, turning his head the best he could to kiss his husband. The angle made it sloppy. “This is why I don’t say nice things to you because of your inflatable ego. You’d fly away before you know it.”

Erwin chuckled and kissed Levi’s cheek.

“Get on with it,” the smaller man mumbled as he stared at Eren and bit his lip.

Eren gulped and nodded, grabbing a new condom packet and the lube, slicking himself up after rolling on the rubber. He pressed the tip of his dick against Levi’s stretched entrance and pushed into the tight space, groaning while the smaller man threw his head back with wide eyes and hissed in pain. The brunette stared at the raven in concern as he continued to push in until he was fully in, forehead beading with sweat. 

Fuck, this really hurt. Levi never felt this much pain since his first time with Erwin and all he wanted to do was claw away from it, but he was stuck between two people with one of them holding onto his hips tightly. Levi clenched his jaw as he shakily took several deep breaths to keep himself from hyperventilating, letting out a few groans in the process.

“You ok?” Eren asked quietly, worry etched on his face.

“No I am not ok,” Levi growled as he glared up at the ceiling. “Just… just don’t move yet.”

“I don’t think this was a good idea,” Eren said to Erwin, looking as if he was ready to pull out, but a large hand on his thigh stopped him.

“He can handle it,” the blond stated confidently. “I’d like to think I know how much Levi can handle just as he knows how much I can handle.” Erwin sounded prideful but also affectionate as he said this and he would be right. They knew each other’s weaknesses and strengths, how far they could go before they snapped.

“I hope you’re right,” Levi hissed as he ran a hand down his body to where the two bigger men were connected inside him, gulping at how stretched he was. He didn’t feel any tears, but it could be possible he had some inside. No blood yet, though. “Ok, you can move. Slowly.”

“Eren, you move first,” Erwin said while reaching down to grab Levi’s prick. “Ill follow in a little bit.”

The brunette nodded and slowly began to move, barely pulling out before thrusting back in. Levi hissed in pain at the movement and gripped his husband’s arms, head titled back with eyes squeezed shut. Erwin played with his dick just the way Levi liked it, trying to ease the pain and keep the raven hard. After a few thrusts, Erwin began to move with Eren and kept in pace with him while Levi groaned at the uncomfortable feeling.

Levi knew it would or should feel better here soon, but how soon is the question. He didn’t like this painful sensation running though his body, being stretched to the limit and not being able to move to do anything about it. He felt the same way during his and his husband’s first time and it took a while before he finally got used to it to the point he didn’t need to be stretched anymore. But this was a lot for anyone to handle.

“You doing ok?” Erwin asked in the raven’s ear. 

“Yeah,” Levi whispered.

He was fine, but the pain seemed to take a long time to dissipate, even with the brushes and bumps against his prostate. Levi would gasp every time they hit it, but that was all. No noises of pleasure came out and no blissful sensation flowed throughout his body. Yes it did feel good when they hit his prostate, but the painful stretching overcame that.

“Play with my nipples, softly,” Levi demanded the brunette. While he loved playing with Erwin’s chest, he liked his played with just as much.

Eren obeyed and gently pinched the smaller man’s nipples before circling his thumbs over them, figuring out what Levi liked most. Thumbing them just barely had the raven’s cock twitch and the burning sensation in his ass leave. It was beginning to feel good when each pleasurable spot was touched at the same time. Erwin had started mouthing his neck and tonguing certain points along Levi’s jaw and ear while his hands roamed over his husband’s body.

“You can go faster now,” Levi whispered.

The two other men obeyed and picked up speed and strength in their thrusts, the feeling in his ass becoming very pleasurable with each passing second. His mouth fell open to let out small cries and moans that he couldn’t, wouldn’t, hold back. Levi felt so full and his stomach had bulged somewhat with the two dicks inside him, moving beneath his skin as they took him. He pressed a hand down over his belly and groaned as he felt them move beneath his palm.

When Levi lifted his head and opened his eyes to stare at Eren, the brunette stared back with a glazed look in his eyes, his mind gone to the outside world as he suddenly began to speed up and slam into him, surprising both Levi and Erwin. The raven lifted himself up onto his hands, eyes wide and unsure what he was going to do next. Erwin thought Levi was going to try to move again and gripped his hips to keep him still, but the smaller man did nothing else other than let his head fall back.

The pain was gone and Levi felt his body overcome with bliss, mind drawing blank as lust and want filled him. It’s been a while since he last had such rough sex and he was loving it. Erwin followed Eren’s lead and thrust up into Levi harshly, the two bigger men’s movements sloppy and not in sync with each other, but it felt good and could feel himself getting close to coming.

“Fuck, yes. Fuck meee!” Levi whined. “Yes, there, there, there. I’m so close.” His body jerked with each movement and his legs spread wider, arms shaking. He could no longer hold himself up and he dropped back down onto Erwin’s chest, the blond holding him tightly while panting into his ear.

Levi came hard with a silent yell, tensing up as he spilled all over himself. The other two stilled as the smaller man came, groaning when he tightened around them. When the raven finished, his body shook in the aftermath and Erwin gently pulled out. Eren followed and Levi hissed, feeling oversensitive and empty. He was laid down beside the blond, who was still hard, so Eren could climb on top and take in Erwin again.

Eren cursed and allowed Erwin to take him roughly, the blond holding his hips in place as he fucked up into him. The brunette came quickly with a small cry, hardly anything coming out. But Erwin wasn’t finished yet and kept thrusting up into Eren brutally, over sensitizing the brunette. Levi could see that the younger man was trying to hold on until Erwin came, but it was becoming painful.

Levi leaned over with a slick hand, glad that Erwin had lifted his knees and planted his feet on the mattress so he could reach between the blond’s cheeks and slip two fingers inside him, going straight for the prostate.

“Ah shit,” Erwin gasped in surprise and came, stilling inside Eren. The blond gave one last weak thrust before relaxing, letting the brunette go.

Eren slid off to lay on the other side of Erwin, panting. The blond took the condom off, tied the end, and threw it in the nearby trashcan. Levi had slipped his fingers out and wiped them off on the bedding, thinking of moving them to the cleaner bed after a nice shower. But only after the glazed look in their eyes left.

… 

They ended not having that shower until late in the evening. Their free day was filled with moans and gasps, skin smacking against skin, and sweaty bodies moving against each other. Their stressful time in Russia had made Erwin extremely horny that it was almost like the blond was a rutting dog. Eren enjoyed bottoming for both of them, but he wasn’t ready for double penetration yet. And Levi enjoyed having his ass and mouth taken at the same time, swallowing Eren’s come and ass filling up with Erwin’s.

By the time evening fell and they finally made it to the shower, their bodies were covered in finger shaped bruises and hickies. Come had dried on their bodies and at some point, Levi’s ass had started to bleed from the rough treatment, but he hadn’t noticed until they were in the shower and proceeded to hit both Eren and Erwin. After washing their bodies and getting into the clean bed naked, they ordered a large amount food, having skipped breakfast and lunch.

When their food came, it was brought to them by a blushing male who would not look at Levi as he left the cart of food at the door after receiving a tip. It was then the smaller man realized that despite being in a very nice hotel, the walls weren’t soundproof and considering how loud they had been throughout the day, he wouldn’t be surprised if the front desk received several complaints about them. He’ll leave a nice tip for the staff before they leave.

They ate, watched some TV cuddled up together, and then fell asleep. The next morning they were up and getting ready to leave, cleaning up their mess with sore asses. No amount of pain killers was going to lessen the soreness from Levi’s and Eren’s holes or hide the limp in their step, which gathered some looks from the other guests and staff.

Levi left a nice tip for the staff and apologized for any noise complaints they might have had and left for the airport. As they waited to board, the raven and brunette stayed standing while Erwin sat down with a smug smirk. People were quick to recognize the couple and Eren and asked for photographs from all three before it was time leave. Both Levi and Eren groaned when they realized how long they had to sit on their very sore rearends.

When they finally got home, they were happy to have Yurik in their arms again. They were glad to be back home. But there were things that still needed to be discussed. They knew Eren liked them and wanted to be with them, but did he want to keep it hidden from the world or announce it? Did he want to stay in his own room or move into theirs? They had a large bed, they could accommodate him.

Eren surprised them by calling them stupid when they approached him with the subject, saying of course he didn’t want to hide their relationship and of course he would love to move into their bedroom. He wanted to go on dates with them, sleep in the same bedroom and wake up to their faces, have lots of sex too of course.

So the next day, Erwin and Levi announced their newly made relationship with Eren and received many surprised looks, especially from Reiner. The news spread quickly and soon journalists and magazine companies were calling and asking for an interview along with photoshoots of the threesome. The married couple knew they would need to sooner or later before things got out of control and set up a conference for the end of the day tomorrow.

Eren looked nervous about it, but Levi and Erwin reassured him that if anything happened, they would unleash hell on them. They would be with Eren the entire time and didn’t need to answer any questions if he didn’t want to. The brunette relaxed after that and finished making dinner.

The next day was filled with stress and nerves as the conference came closer and closer before they were in a room full of reporters. Eren was tense even as he sat between his two lovers and looked ready to bolt, but Levi grabbed the brunette’s left hand as Erwin set a hand on Eren’s right thigh. Lights flashed them and the crowd was loud with questions they needed answered.

“Please one at a time, I can’t hear anyone with all your squawking,” Levi said with a slight growl, looking annoyed.

The group quieted and raised their hands urgently, hoping to have their chance. Levi picked a young girl in the back and she stood up eagerly with her phone held out.

“So there’s a rumor going about that this handsome young man between the two of you is now both of your lover. Is this true?” she asked politely, surprisingly.

“Yes, it’s true,” Erwin answered into his microphone.

Another flurry of questions and raised hands before the blond pointed at an older man wearing a fedora.

“At the Russian fashion show, you said there was nothing going on between the three of you, did you lie?”

Levi shook his head. “No, we did not. There really wasn’t anything going on between us until the day after, when me and my husband expressed our desires and feelings towards him and he returned it.”

“You do know this is disgusting and vile for men to have sexual relations with other men, let alone have a threesome,” another older man cut in before anyone else could even raise their hands and it was said in such disgust, looking ashamed for the two of them.

“You can leave now, sir,” Erwin said, motioning towards the door with a polite smile. “If you cant understand the love between three men, then you have no right to be here.”

The man frowned deeply, looking cowed as he stood up. “I think I have the right to speak my mind.”

“You do, but please do it elsewhere before I call security. This is an interview, not a debate.” The blond continued to smile politely, but there was a slight warning in his voice now, cold. “If there is anyone else here who does not like the relationship going on between the three of us, please leave now.”

The man and several others left. Levi knew there were more in the crowd who did not agree with their relationship, but were willing to keep it to themselves for the sake of a great scoop. Once the others had left, the Q and A continued for a long while, Eren quiet through most of it and trying not to fiddle with his suit.

“This one is for Eren,” a young woman said once given a turn. She waited until she received the brunette’s permission. “What is it like being in a loving threesome? Is there any jealousy between you guys or do you love one more than the other?”

Eren cleared his throat and said with a smile, “To tell the truth, it’s been amazing. Being with two very handsome men who want and need me just as I want and need them is great. There have been short bursts of jealousy here and there because of lack of attention during the bedroom and I love them both equally.” He gave his partners loving glances before turning back to the crowd.

Levi watched as a portly man rolled his eyes and wrote in his notebook. The interview continued until Eren began to yawn, a few more journalists being kicked out over the course of it. They didn’t know how long it lasted, but by the time they called it quits they were all tired and hungry. They ordered takeout before heading home and picked up their son from Historia.

Back home, they ate, got Yurik ready for bed, and took quick showers before cuddling up on the couch to watch some TV. At one point they landed on the news and their conference was being talked about. Of course there wasn’t a lot of acceptance for their relationship, but Levi didn’t care and switched to another channel. It wasn’t long before Eren fell asleep against Erwin and the blond carried him upstairs to their bedroom, tucking him in and getting in with him. Levi was close to follow.

While they were in love, Levi knew that times were going to get hard, mostly because of the public and that there will be times he would need his husband’s and boyfriend’s support. Just as they would need his. Levi felt content as he watched his lovers sleep and smiled as he started on a whole new fashion design for next month’s magazine.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please drop a Kudo or a comment. I noticed I didn't describe Yurik and figured you guys would come up with an image yourself.


End file.
